Abandoned
by snowbabygurl
Summary: Everything is changing in Harry's life. He won the war, killed Voldemort and had his friends turn their backs on him.Full Summary inside... Rated M for reason. Slash. MPREG...CHAP 22 & 25 & 33 HEAVY sex any mistakes will be fixed in future sry read more inside. Will be coming back to fix mistakes in next couple of days, thanks to those who have pointing things out to me!
1. Pro

**A/N: Been over a week since I have written anything. Was sitting around today and had ideas flowing into my head and decided to write and see where it would take me. I hope everyone likes this. **

**Summary: Everything is changing in Harry's life. He won the war, killed Voldemort and had his friends turn their backs on him. He finds himself returning to take his last year of school with no one to talk to. A new teacher in defense has his mind thinking things he should not. Will he finally find someone or will he be alone forever. **

**Warnings: This is rated M for a reason and is Slash. If you do not like please do not read. AU after war. Severus is still alive. Everyone else is dead.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter world, If I did I would be rich and wouldn't be writing this fiction. **

**Prologue:**

The sound of the Hogwarts express drowned out most of the low murmur's of the people awaiting to board. Students were standing apart from each other, talking lowly to their parents, or friends were huddled together discussing what they were going to do this year.

The tension in the air from the previous year was long gone. The dark lord had been killed and the Death Eaters all captured. There were a few that got away with many of the things they did, but were under strict guidelines from the ministry.

Harry Potter found himself sitting on a bench, the farthest away from everyone, just watching what they all were doing. He was happy that he finally ended the war, that he now had a chance to live a life with out looking over his shoulder every five seconds.

He did think that everything would be different after everything was said and done, he thought he would have his friends by his side, laughing and joking and ready to live their lives. He had received a shock when his friends looked at him with fear and distrust after the battle. He had no idea what they were thinking until none of them would talk to him.

He sat around all summer in his home and tried to talk to them, stay in contact, but no one wanted anything to do with him. He was alone. His parents long dead, Sirius gone too, Remus died during the battle. His friends turned away from him. Andromeda was even using every excuse for him not to see his God-son Teddy.

He was thankful when the day came that he could head back to school. The one place that felt like home to him all these years. He wasn't sure what to expect, who was still talking to him and who would turn out like all the others and stay away.

As he looked around the platform he noticed everyone would glance over to him and turn away when he made eye contact. He knew this was going to be the hardest year yet. He was strong, he could get to the end of the year, hopefully.

When the whistle finally blew for everyone to begin boarding, Harry quickly grabbed his bag and made to find himself a nice quiet compartment. Hoping no one would decide to bother him until they reached the school.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't know how long each chapter is going to be, some could be short others could be long, it all depends on how the story is coming along and what I want in each chapter. I hope everyone likes this and please review. It does not effect how long it takes me to update. I can not guarantee when I will be updating, all depends on what life throws me. I will try my hardest to update on a regular basis. I just love reading what people think of my stories and love when people throw ideas at me. Well here is the next chapter Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: **

As the train pulled out of the station, the clouds in the sky decided to block the sun. Harry didn't mind this at all, it felt like the heavens were just trying to match his mood. He really did feel gloomy and rather indifferent with his life right now. The clouds were giving off the feeling of rain, and he thought that would be fitting. Like washing away everything that was wrong with the world.

As he sat in the compartment by himself he listened as the other students were running around the hall looking for their friends. He wished his friends were out there looking for him but knew better than to have those hopes risen to far. They were no longer his friends, after everything they went though together. He still had a hard time remembering they were not going to be there for him.

He still hadn't had the chance to talk to either of them, Ron or Hermione, so he really didn't know their reasoning behind this isolation. He had hoped is was like in the past, where they were told not to write due to danger, but he knew that was not the case. There was no more danger out there right now, not until a new dark lord arose at least.

So he knew there was a different reason and he really hoped he had the time to talk to them alone. Even if he had to drag them by their hair into an empty class room, he would find out what was going on.

Pressing his head on the cool glass of the window he let out a huff of air. He traced his finger around the fogged glass, not really making any sort of pattern, he was just really bored. As he was staring at his finger moving along the glass, when the door to the compartment opened up, making him jump slightly in his seat.

He had thought he locked the door so no one would bother him, but he must have forgotten as he was rushing to be alone. He looked up and held his breath, his bright green eyes locked on to a pair of blue and brown. He went to say something to the couple that was standing in the doorway, but they started to turn around.

He jumped up from his seat and quickly grabbed each of their shoulders and pulled them back in with him. He stood staring at them for a moment remembering everything about their time together.

"Ron, Hermione." He said looking to each as he said their names. They just looked at him with distain in their eyes as he noticed Hermione inching her way back towards the door.

"Why haven't you two talked to me since the battle?" He looked between them knowing that maybe he shouldn't have asked that question first.

"Just leave us alone Harry. We are done with you now. You saved us all from that maniac, now let us live our lives in peace." Ron said as he stared into his eyes. Harry tried not to flinch at those words but he couldn't help his bodies reaction.

"I thought we were best mates? What did I do that was so wrong?" He couldn't understand why they would want to toss their seven year friendship down the drain like this.

"Harry don't you get it. You served your purpose, finish you schooling and find a great job. Just leave all of us good wizards alone." Hermione spat out as she opened the door and grabbed Ron to follow her.

Harry couldn't do anything but stand there and stare after them. Her words hit him like a dozen curses coursing though-out his body. What the hell did she mean by leave all the good wizards alone? Wasn't he one of those "Good Wizards"?

He felt his body slowly sinking down against the seat as his breathing became harsh. He just didn't understand it, none of it. Was that why no one wanted anything to do with him? They all thought he was turning evil like Voldemort.

Why would they all think something so horrible of him? Why would he want to become like that megalomaniac? He didn't want to go around killing anyone. Even in the middle of war he tried his hardest not to do it. The only person he ever wanted to kill, and did kill was Voldemort. Even then he really didn't want to have to do it, but everyone else expected him too.

Now they all thought he was going to turn out just like that thing. What was he supposed to do now. How was he supposed to prove to everyone he was just the same as he had always been. His thoughts finally came to a stop, for a short while, as he felt the train stop and noticed they were finally there.

The next several minutes became a blur to Harry as he made his way onto a carriage's. He noticed everyone staying away from him and going to other ones. He thought he would end up riding by himself until he heard a couple other voices. He looked over and couldn't help the groan that escaped his mouth when he saw Malfoy, Nott and Zabini climbing into his carriage.

As his eyes locked onto Malfoy's he was waiting for the insults to start. He was surprised however when the other boy only nodded in greeting and took a seat across from him. Getting the same response from the other two passengers, Harry just looked out the window until they arrived at the school.

Once inside the Great Hall, Harry took a seat down at the end of the table, where the new first years would sit when the sorting began. He didn't care, maybe they wouldn't treat him like the rest, maybe they would give him a chance before the others started brain washing them.

He figured out he was wrong once the sorting ended and the six new first years were trying to sit as far away from him as possible. He heard snickers coming from farther down the table and chanced a glance over there.

He saw Seamus and Ron whispering and glancing down to him every few seconds before they started whispering to the rest of the upper years. Harry couldn't take much more of the crap he was receiving and pushed his food away before he stood up and stormed out of the Great Hall.

He didn't care if the Headmistress was still talking, or about all the other students that were probably staring at him as he left. Let them talk about him when he wasn't there, he didn't want to sit there and watch them do it. He made his way into Gryffindor Tower and up to the boys dorms. He stood just inside the door, staring at where his bed was. He wished he could move, either to a different bed away from the others or into his own room, he didn't really care.

He sat down on his bed and glanced over to his right where Ron would be sleeping and then to his left where Dean slept. Across from him was Seamus' bed, with Neville next to him. These four boys he had shared this same dorm with since first year and now he felt like he didn't even know any of them.

Several minutes later he heard people starting to pour into the tower and quickly spelled his curtains shut and slide under his bed covers. The last thing he remembers hearing before he fell asleep was Ron being thankful he didn't have to talk to him again.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: It hasn't been brought up but I wanted everyone to know that this is def a story which Ron and Hermione will be bashed along with a lot of other people that were Harry's friends though-out school. Glad to have received a couple of reviews, hope more people will do this also. Also glad to see this has a positive response of people adding it to their fav or update lists. Well here is the new chapter, hope you all enjoy.**

**Chapter 2:**

Harry groaned as he rolled over in his bed, blankets askew over his body and half hanging onto the floor. That night had been a very restless night of tossing and turning. Images of his friends flowing into his dreams, comforting him and then spurning him right after. He hated this feeling of helplessness, of not knowing what to do or who to turn to.

As he reached his hand out to his side table to retrieve his glasses, his hand landed on a piece pf parchment. He slowly placed his glasses onto his face, not really sure if he wanted to read what was written. Grabbing the parchment he sighed in relief that it was only his class schedule, smiling when he saw he had Defense class first.

Knowing he wouldn't receive a very pleasant welcome in the Great Hall for breakfast he proceeded to get dressed and make his way towards the kitchens. With his clothes on and bag draped over his shoulder he chanced a glance back at the sleeping forms still in their beds. Wishing he could wake Ron up and have some laughs over what they did during summer break. Letting out a heavy sigh he turned his back on his once friends and obeyed his stomach in search for food.

As the kitchen door swung open, after he happily tickled the pear, he heard voices coming from inside the room. Confusion flitted across his face as he wondered who else could be down there. Slowly he crept into the room and almost turned around when he saw who was there, his feet were in position to take him out of the room, until he heard his name.

"Hey Potter, what are you doing down here?" One voice asked making him turn his head meeting bright grey eyes.

"Why are you down here Malfoy, for food obviously." He retorted

"Yeah, yeah I know why we are here but that still doesn't answer why your not up with your dear friends in the Great hall." Draco replied with a slight sneer in his voice.

"Why would you care. I was just leaving anyway." Harry turned back to the door still attempting to leave.

"Wait." He heard Draco say, stopping him once again. "Come sit and eat. I won't pester you any longer. You must have a good reason for not wanting to be up there and I don't want to be the one to force you to go." Harry stood stunned for a moment thinking about what was just said.

"Fine." Harry replied as he grabbed the nearest seat and glanced at both Malfoy and Zabini, who was sitting there quietly listening to the two of them.

"So why are you two down here." Harry asked as he buttered a stack of pancakes, his stomach growling at him to just take a bite.

"Avoiding the defense teacher, rather not have to deal with him so early in the morning any more, especially since I am at school and not at home." Draco replied while Harry looked at him with confusion on his face.

"Why would you of all people be avoiding a teacher before classes even began?" Harry asked as he shoveled food into his mouth, finally satisfying his stomach. He watched as the two boys in front of him glanced at each other.

"Weren't you at the welcoming feast when the new teachers were announced?" Blaise asked.

"No, I….I left right after the sorting. Needed to go do something, so I missed that part." Harry looked down at the table.

"Oh. Well I guess you'll meet him this morning, if you have that class with us." Draco said as he stood up. "Which we should all be going if we don't want to be late."

Harry pushed his plate across the table, knowing the house elf's would clean up their mess. Thinking the other two boys wouldn't want to be seen with him walking the halls he stayed back, waiting for the other two to leave the kitchens.

"Aren't you coming?" Blaise asked just inside the door. Holding it open waiting for Harry to follow.

"Oh. I didn't think you guys would want me walking with you." He replied.

"And why wouldn't we want that. I know we haven't been the best of friends. Oh alright we have never been friends, but this is a new year. The war is over, I don't have to do anything to protect my family any longer. I don't have to pretend I hate those I do not and I never hated you. Let's say we start with a new clean slate and trying being friends for once in our lives." Draco stared at him.

"Wow. Alright. I never hated you either, disliked yes but never hated. I understood why you did the things you did, why you became one of his followers. I might have done the same if I was in your situation, but you never actually intentionally killed anyone. So yeah, I would like to start off new and be friends with you." Harry stuck out his hand, and Draco took in into his as they both smiled.

To say they received some strange looks as they walked down the halls would be an understatement. Everyone was whispering more than they were the night before and pointing towards the new friends. He couldn't have been more relieved to be in his defense class then he was right at this moment. He noticed the tables were made to sit three people per table instead of two like the years before and he wondered why this was.

He stood in the back of the class trying to figure out where he wanted to sit, until he felt him self being dragged to one of the back tables by Draco.

"Sit here with us, trust me you'll thank us after when you see who the teacher is." Draco smiled.

"Why do I think I am not going to like this one bit." He heard the other two boys laugh at him when he said this.

Moments later the teachers door open and Harry's mouth dropped open wide. He watched as the man walked along the front of the room and took a seat behind his desk, awaiting the rest of the students to enter. His head whipped around to the class room door as Ron, Hermione and Seamus entered. His eyes caught Ron's for a moment before the red head started talking.

"Oh Potter so now you hang out with Snakes. See we were all right with what we said about you." Ron sneered at him, stopping at his table.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley, For being rather rude to a fellow class mate and who I thought was your friend." Harry watched as Ron turned around with a look of realization on his face. He must have forgot who their new teacher was when he came into the room. Ron turned away and made it to the front of the room, where there was only one spot left.

"Why didn't you tell me HE was the new teacher?" Harry turned his attention on his two new friends.

"Well I wanted to forget myself. It is rather embarrassing to have you own father teaching you." Draco laughed at Harry's look.

"Now that everyone is here. Welcome to your first class of the year. I am Professor Malfoy. No one in this class will be treated differently for any reason at all. You all will learn the same things at the same times, and do your own work. The seating is three to a table this year because I find it a lot better to be able to switch out who you are dueling. These will be your seats for the rest of the year, so I hope you choose wisely." Harry saw the man look directly at Draco when he spoke this, knowing he was thinking of him when he was talking.

He smiled when he saw Draco nod to his father and the man in question turned to the board and start writing. Harry couldn't believe that Lucius was teaching them defense this year. He snapped back to attention and began working when Draco pocked him in his side. He knew this year was definitely going to be hard, his old friends hating him, his new friends being snakes and a man he had hated for the last seven years was teaching him.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter will be in Lucius' point of view. Every once in a while I'll throw one of these in so everyone knows what is going on in Lucius' life as well. Hope you enjoy this. **

**Chapter 3: (Lucius POV)**

The large manor was quiet, except for the few house elves that were roaming around doing their every day jobs. Clouds rolled across the sky, leaving the manor shaded in black and nothingness, just like the owners of the manor felt like themselves. Rain started pounding down on the roof and flinging off the windows as an attempt to wash away all the evil that had been found around the place.

The owner just wished that the horrors that the inside of the manor could be washed away just as easily. Just the week before the trials had been going on and the owners of the Manor were kept in separate cells, as to not conspire matching testimony. Not like that would have mattered in the end, they were all thinking at the end of it all they would have been sitting in Azkaban prison.

The most shocking thing was in the middle of the eldest's owners trial, Harry Potter had walked into the court, interrupting and looking like he really didn't care. He had testified on behalf of all the owners of the Manor, resulting in all their freedoms. The eldest couldn't have been more grateful to anyone in his life.

A week after the trail was when one of the turns of his life began. There had been a few out there that didn't want to see any of the owners of the Manor free and they had been attacked while out shopping for the youngest school supplies. The wife of the manor had fallen that day and left a whole in the others worlds.

The eldest knew that he may have never loved his wife like a husband should have but her death affected him more than he would have liked. Their marriage had been an arrangement between their two family's and because his normal preferences would not have been accepted he followed along. He was thankful for the friendship that developed and the support system his wife had given him, and also the son he now had.

The death of his wife had effected his son very much. The young man had been though so much in the past seven years of his life, because of the dark lord, and the pressure he felt to protect his family. The eldest knew he needed someone to talk to, besides himself, to get everything out in the open. He had called upon his son's Godfather and was glad when the young man took to talking to his oldest friend.

To say he was rather shocked when an owl from Hogwarts arrived in his dinning room in the middle of summer would be laughable. When he read that they wanted him to fill the position of Defense he didn't know how to respond. He thought it was some sort of ruse to see if he still was an evil bastard or not. He called a meeting with the Headmistress so he could figure out if he should accept the position or just laugh in her face.

After the meeting, one that he was surprised to see his oldest friend sitting in on to, he decided to accept the offer. He figured he would be able to keep a close eye on his son also, make sure no one was trying to give him a hard time.

When he told his son that he would be teaching him this year he started to laugh, thinking it was a joke his father was trying to pull. Once the young man figured out his father was being serious he started flipping out. How could he study under his father, the ridicule he would receive from his friends and most likely his enemies. He was rather upset at his father for a long time.

So he found himself at the first day of lessons and to say he was shocked to see his son sitting with Harry Potter would have been slightly exaggerated. He would definitely be talking to his son later on, once all the classes were over.

After dinner he sent a message for his son to meet with him and was patiently awaiting his arrival. There was a knock on his door before it was slowly opened and he saw the top of his sons blonde head.

"Father you wished to speak with me?" Draco asked as he walked into the room.

"Yes son, please sit." Lucius motioned for him to sit next to him on the couch. Draco moved some of the cushions over between them and took a seat, moving to look at his father's face.

"I saw that you were sitting with Mr. Potter today in class. Are you sure that is wise Draco?" Lucius sat there studying his sons reaction and could see that he was comfortable with the discussion.

"Blaise and I ran into him in the kitchens. There is something off with him. I mean you heard what the Weasel said to him in class this morning. We decided to be friends and I rather like the idea of it." Draco stated with his head held high thinking his father would protest.

"I just want you to be careful Draco. I know how most people view us now and with me teaching here and now you becoming friends with Potter, I don't want to see you having a harder time is all." Lucius responded, hoping Draco understood.

"Father, I knew it would be hard coming back here. I mean the only Slytherin's that talk to me any longer are Zabini and Nott. No one else wants to be associated with me because of my mark. I am happy anyway, this is the last year I will have to deal with any of these people and why not make a new friend out of a bad deal, right?" Draco looked to his father and hoped he would agree.

"I understand. Just remember after everything with the war and your mother that Severus will always be there to talk when needed." He reminded his son.

"I know. I see him once a week still, just in case. He also told me no matter the time that I can always go to him about anything. I know you and mother were merely just friends through-out your marriage and I know how hard this has been on you also father. I just want you to be happy too." Lucius looked at his son for a moment trying to understand what he was saying but shook his head in the end and saw his son out of his rooms.

He lay awake that night thinking about everything that had happened in his life. From the moment he took the mark to appease his father, marrying Narcissa to appease his father, having a child to appease his father. He also remembered Draco trying to do the same with his life for him, and he hoped the young man knew he could do anything he wanted and he would still love him.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Harry was thankful for the end of lessons, having avoided as many people as he possibly could. He had spent most of the day with Draco and Blaise, to his surprise, and liked it very much. If the only people to show him any kind of kindness was them then he wouldn't be seen pushing them away.

It still caused unease in him to have no one else by his side. He sacrificed a lot for these people and had hoped for at least kindness in return. He was the first to arrive in the Great Hall for dinner, so he sat back an observed the people that entered the room. He didn't pay too much attention to the Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs, except when Luna entered.

She was still flighty as always, wearing an outrageous outfit with earrings to match. He noticed she chanced him a glance as she walked past, but no words were exchanged. He wondered why someone who looked as if they didn't care what others thought would go around and judge with them.

Soon the hall was pretty packed, his house mates leaving him plenty of room all around him. He watched as Ron, Hermione and Seamus, who looked like he took over his place in the Golden Trio, entered the room. Not one of them looked at him as they passed and sat at the farthest part of the table. The next person to enter was Neville, and Harry had hoped at least this one person would be on his side, having had everyone judge him at one point or another in his life also.

He saw Neville scan the table and saw the forlorn expression on his face when he noticed the only open seating was next to Harry. Harry kept his head down as Neville sat across from him and began putting food on his plate. Harry decided to try and talk to him.

"Hey Neville, how have you been?" Harry asked waiting for a reply. Neville continued to eat his food without a word.

"How was your summer?" Harry tried again and saw the boy twitch and quickly look down the table.

"Please don't talk to me." Harry finally heard the small remark come from the boy across from him.

"Why not? I thought you were my friend Nev." Harry stated looking intently at the other boy.

"Just don't." Harry was about to say something else when yelling from the other end of the table could be heard.

"Hey Nev, Grab you plate and come down here with us. No need for you to sit with that evil thing." Harry heard Ron spout out. He looked up to Neville as the boy grabbed his plate and stood up. His heart dropped knowing he was truly alone.

"No need to move Neville, I get the hint. I'll see you around." Harry pushed his plate to the middle of the table, his appetite completely gone by now, and left the Great Hall.

He loved the quietness of the castle when you were the only one walking the halls. The calmness of the magic would wash over you and make you feel a little better about your day. Harry always loved the moments when he could walk these halls by himself, but this time was different. He knew at the end of his walk he would be in a place he didn't want to be. He would have to deal with people that didn't even want to talk to him, let alone be in the same room as him.

He finally found himself standing in front of his bed and didn't even remember entering the tower at all. He sat down on the edge with his head in his hands, trying to figure out how to fix all this stuff going on in his life.

The door to the room opened up and he heard Ron and Seamus talking, he noticed they hadn't realized he was there yet, so he stayed quiet on his bed.

"So who do you think would be a good captain then?" He heard Seamus ask.

"We will have to take a vote. I mean we can't let him stay captain of the team. He will probably just try to get us killed up there." Ron laughed and Seamus joined in.

"Alright then, lets have a meeting with the whole team and see who they pick." Harry was right pissed, he couldn't stay quiet any longer and stood from his bed.

"I am not giving up my position of captain." He spat out startling the other two occupants of the room.

"Oh you don't have to give it up if we all vote we don't want you. The rules state if no one of a team is willing to play because they don't like their captain then said captain will be replaced. Last I checked no one on the team wants you as captain any longer." Ron stated while moving closer to Harry.

"What the fuck did I ever do you to anyone that makes you all hate me so much? Maybe I should have let Voldemort live, maybe I should never have let anyone tell me what to do and force me to kill. If I had known that the moment I did that my friends would turn against me I would never have saved any of you." Harry said then tried to leave the room only to find Ron's wand pointing at him and Seamus yelling a spell, sending his wand flying out of it's holster and towards the other boy.

Harry stood there defenseless against the other two boys and he found himself wishing he never came back to this school this year. Staring right into Ron's eyes he knew he was in for something unpleasant. He was right to think that when he felt a sharp pain radiate along his stomach making him buckle over in pain. He lifted his head slightly only to have a fist connect with his jaw, making his head jolt to the side. He found himself pinned against the wall as a knee made contact with his privates, causing him to yell out in pain.

He found himself on the floor with feet kicking him where ever they could touch. When he heard the door open he thought the beating would end but it only continued when another set of feet joined in. He didn't know how long he endured the abuse but when it finally stopped he couldn't bring himself to move.

He laid on the floor for a long time before he attempted to move. Every part of his body protested for him to stay still, but he needed to get to the hospital wing. He grabbed his invisibility clock from his trunk and his snapped wand from the floor before he headed towards the common room.

He stood listening to everyone talking about the beating they just gave him and finally let the tears that had been threatening to fall come out. Everyone in Gryffindor was circled around Ron, Seamus and Dean, who he knew was now the third attacker, as they laughed and joked about what they had done. He heard people comment on what else they should have tried to do as he made himself leave the tower.

He slowly walked down the hall's, swaying on his feet and trying no to run into people that walked by. He wished he could be one of those people that didn't seem to have any cares in the world, one of the couples that had someone to love and protect them from situations like this. He just realized he would probably be alone forever, never having that special someone to sit by his side when he was hurting.

He pushed open the doors to the hospital wing and saw Madam Pomfrey take a look at him when she heard the door open. She guided him to one of the beds and proceeded to check him over.

"Who did this to you Harry? Was it those Slytherin's again?" She asked. He shook his head before he answered.

"No. It was Ron, Seamus and Dean. Took my wand and snapped it before they did this." He replied as he held out the two pieces of his wand for her to see.

"You must have hit your head rather hard to believe that. Those boys are your friends. Maybe you were just thinking of them and thought it was them." She stated. Harry looked at her like she was crazy. Laying back he decided to just keep his mouth shut from now on, since it seemed like no one would believe him.

He was fast asleep in a matter of seconds and didn't see when Severus entered the room. The man stood at the end of the bed and asked the nurse what had happened. His face twisted with hatred when he heard her dismiss who Harry said did this, as she sat there and told him to have a talk with his house and find the real culprits. He decided he needed to speak with Lucius about this matter and fast.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **

Harry awoke the next morning feeling better. He looked down to his body and noticed no bruising or swelling so he knew the nurse had given him potions while he was asleep. He heard someone make a noise, making his head snap to the side. He smiled when he saw Draco standing there staring at him.

"My Godfather told me what happened. I came right after breakfast to make sure you were alright. Why is Weasley and everyone acting like this towards you?" Draco had a look of confusion on his face while he was talking.

Harry threw his head back onto the pillows and let out a frustrated sigh. Wrapping his hands into the sheet on top of him he looked back over at his friend.

"I don't really understand it myself. I do know that they think I am evil or will turn evil now that I have killed Voldemort." He saw Draco flinch at the name and reminded himself never to use it in front of the other boy again. "Everyone besides you and Blaise have been ignoring me, pushing me aside, treating me like a death eater." He continued even though he knew Draco wouldn't like what he said.

"Well that is just ignorant of them. How the hell could you of all people turn out like….like that thing? It's not safe for you in that tower, I'm going to talk to my Godfather about you sharing rooms with us." Draco went to stand up but Harry quickly reached his hand out and grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Thanks, but no Draco. I don't want to cower and hide from those who used to be my friends. I'm hoping they will all see their wrong and change. Anyway, none of the adults will believe my friends did this to me." Harry's head hung in shame at thinking how everyone believed him to be a liar.

"You are being an absolute moron. Those people that you think will turn around and finally act human, will only end up hurting you in the end again. They turned their backs on you Harry. They were supposed to be your friends, standing here where I am after you got hurt, not me. This is only going to happen again, if not end up with a worse ending. Please just let me get you to room with us." Draco was standing close to the bed now, looking down into Harry's eyes waiting for him to respond.

"Draco I appreciate what you want to do for me, but I still have to refuse. If this happens again, or if things get worse then I will change my mind and let you know. I just can't back down after one little thing. Please understand." Harry saw Draco nod his head in response before the boy left the hospital wing.

Harry knew Draco was right, that things were only going to end up worse, if not stay the same. He just had to stick with his guns and not back down. He was never weak before and he wasn't going to let them walk all over him and push him out of the tower. He knew deep down that he would most likely end up rooming with Draco and the others but he still held out hope something might change.

The next couple of days passed with out much incident, much to Harry's surprise. He was thinking that Ron and the others must have thought he said something to an adult about what they did. He realized the moment Ron felt safe with not getting into trouble was when he started pushing Harry when ever he would see him alone in the hall. He couldn't be with Draco and Blaise all the time, when ever they were with Theo they seemed to never be around.

He wasn't sure what he thought of Theo, he never really seemed to talk when ever Harry was around. He thought maybe Theo was like everyone else in the school and didn't like Harry all that much.

The final straw that broke Harry's back and make him change his mind about Draco's offer was when he was jumped in the middle of the Great Hall right before curfew. He didn't get a good look at any of the faces of the people beating the crap out of him, but he recognized some of the voices of his fellow Gryffindor's.

So the end of the third week of school he found himself sitting in the Headmistresses office, requesting a room transfer. When she had asked why and he explained the treatment he was receiving from his own house, a look of disbelief passed over her face.

"Well, Mr. Potter, it is not up to me if you can switch rooms to Slytherin. You have to be from that house to be able to room there. However we will let the sorting hat decide. This has never before happened in the history of Hogwarts, so please don't be upset if you remain where you are." Inwardly Harry was smiling. He knew that the hat wanted to first place him in Slytherin, and he could only hope it agreed to it's first assessment now.

As the Headmistress placed the hat upon Harry's head he felt his eyes close and his mouth spread out into a huge smile. He couldn't wait to hear what it had to say to him this time.

_Well Well, Mr. Potter, how nice to be sitting atop your head once again. I still see you have all the courage of a Gryffindor, but I also feel a lot has changed within your mind. So maybe this time you will agree with me to where I wanted to place you all those years ago. _When the hat heard no comment coming from Harry it continued on…._ Well then, I hope you are happy in your new home as a…._SLYTHERIN.

Harry pulled the hat off of his head and smiled up at the Headmistress. The look on her face was enough to make Harry laugh for a week.

"Well then, I hope you will be happy in your new house Harry." With that she waved her wand in front of him changing the color of his robes and the insignia of his house. "Your things should have already been magically moved to your new down room with Mr. Malfoy and the rest. Have a good day." With that she waved him off with out another word.

Harry opened the door to the Slytherin common room slowly, looking around and letting out a breath when he noticed it was empty. Once he got to his room he threw the door open, only to laugh when the occupants jumped from their beds.

"Harry, what are doing here. I was wondering why your things suddenly appeared next to the spare bed." Draco said motioning over to his things.

Harry sat down and explained everything to the three boys sitting in the room. Draco and Blaise seemed happy about him being there, but when he looked to Theo he noticed the other boy shy away from him. He would have to talk to Draco about this, he didn't want to cause any problems here. Harry jumped off his bed when a light shone in the middle of the room and a voice was heard from it.

"Mr. Potter please report to the heads chambers."

"Severus wants to speak to you, probably wondering why you are now here. Come I'll show you the way." Draco replied. As they walked past Theo, the other boy made eye contact with Harry, blushed and quickly looked away. Harry didn't know what to make of this so he just continued to follow Draco.

"Enter." Harry heard behind the door once he knocked on it. Draco had just left him and he couldn't prolong this meeting any longer.

"Mr. Potter, welcome to Slytherin. I was wondering how long it would take you to be re-sorted once Draco informed me of everything. " Harry just stood there and gaped at Snape.

"Please close your mouth Potter and come have a seat." Harry nodded his head and sat across from Severus at the table.

"Now that you are in my house I can only promise you more trouble. From what I understand everyone is against you now, thinking you are evil. Well if they didn't think it before they will now. I wanted to let you know that Draco, Blaise and Theo will always be there to back you up and when ever you need anyone to talk to I will always be here, just like for the rest of my house. No one in this house will cause you any trouble and if they do they will be punished for it. I hope you will find being here a lot better than where you were." Harry listened to everything Severus was saying and couldn't believe how accommodating this house seemed.

"Why are you taking this so calmly. I would think having me here would cause you to be upset?" Harry asked.

"You know that my part in the war was all an act. You above everyone else knows how I truly am. I instilled a great deal of trust upon you with my memories and you never used them against me, which I will always be grateful. So having you in my house does not anger me. Now go along and get settled, I'm sure Draco can't wait to show you off." Severus laughed as he watched Harry leave the room.

Harry couldn't believe this was happening. He didn't tell Draco ahead of time about his decision to change rooms because he was afraid of Snape stopping it from happening. He felt a huge weight lifted off of his shoulders after their talk and all he could think about was getting back to his room and taking a nap.

**A/N: Just to let you know, if you haven't figured it out already, this is going to be a slow progressing Harry/Lucius story. So yes Harry will most likely end up dating someone else, or a couple others before those two see the light. Hope you enjoyed this new chapter. More will be up in the next couple of days. I have added a lot in two days and have other things to do for the rest of today. Please leave a review, I know a lot of people have read this story, but I would love to read what you think about it so far. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

A scream could be heard cutting through the night as a body was thrashing on top of it's bed. A hand gently laid upon the persons shoulder, trying to calm him down. Soft whispers were heard from the other occupants of the room as they too woke from the scream.

"I'll take care of him, go back to bed you guys." Theo said as he looked towards his friends. Draco gave a small smile to his friend before pulling the covers back over his head.

Theo laid down along side the thrashing body on the bed and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. Slowly the screams died down and the body stilled. Theo pulled the body closer to him as gently ran one of his hands along the persons back. Shortly the boy calmed down, Theo fell asleep.

Harry awoke feeling warmer than he had in a long time. He knew he was having nightmares during the night about the beatings and he could only hope he didn't wake any of his dorm mates. Moving to pull the blankets around his body tighter, he stilled when he felt a body laying next to him.

Slowly turning his head to the side to see who it was, he jolted slightly at seeing Theo laying peacefully asleep next to him. He couldn't help but look upon his face and realize the other boy was rather good looking. Shaking his head clear of those thoughts he began to slowly move off the bed. He didn't want Theo to wake up before he had a chance to leave the room.

He didn't understand why seeing Theo laying next to him made him feel safe, or why he would even think the other boy was good looking. He had never fancied another boy before, but after feeling the others body pressed against him he couldn't help but think something was different with him.

After getting dressed he walked back out to the room to gather his bag and took a moment to look over Theo once again. The blankets were pulled down over his hips, showing his bare chest and a line of light blonde hair trailing towards his boxers. Harry felt his stomach twitch at the sight and shook his head to get the thoughts out.

Bolting to the door he heard the other boys starting to move, making him aware of them waking up. He wanted to be in the Common room when Theo finally realized he wasn't there. He decided he would have a talk with Draco later and see what happened last night.

About a half an hour later Draco and Blaise finally emerged from their room and spotted him sitting on one of the couches.

"Hey Harry, we were wondering where you were and if you were all right." Draco stated as he sat next to Harry.

"Yeah I'm fine. What happened last night. I woke up and….and Theo was. Yeah." Harry looked to the floor suddenly feeling ashamed that the other boy was in his bed.

"You were screaming in your sleep and Theo went to calm you down. He must have fallen asleep on accident." Blaise replied with a smirk on his lips.

"Right. It was just weird waking up and seeing him there. I didn't think he liked me too much with the way he has been acting." Harry replied confused with the looks the other two boys were giving each other.

"Are you kidding me, that boy couldn't hate you even if he tried. He actually has. Oomph." Draco suddenly stopped talking when Blaise elbowed him in the side, pointing his head behind him.

Harry and Draco both looked up and saw Theo standing there looking terrified. His face looked to have gone a couple shades whiter than usual and his eyes were wide. Harry saw the other boy look between his two friends before bolting out the door.

"Fuck." He heard Draco say as he looked back at Harry. "Sorry I should go talk to him." Draco said before standing up and following after his friend.

"Harry let's get to breakfast. They'll join us when they're done." Harry nodded his head and followed Blaise out of their common room. Along the way Harry was rather curious to what Draco was saying about Theo so he decided to ask Blaise.

"What was Draco saying about Theo. Why couldn't he hate me?" Harry asked thinking nothing of the question.

"He just couldn't alright. Just drop it. It's bad enough Draco couldn't keep his big mouth shut." Blaise replied while starting to walk faster. Harry stopped in his tracks, staring at the back of Blaise's head as he walked away.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to calm himself down he stood there not caring who was walking by. He jolted out of his thoughts when a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Mr. Potter, don't you think you should be in there eating instead of standing here with your eyes closed." Harry slowly turned around to meet steel grey eyes looking intensely at him.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, Sir. I'll get going now." Harry went to move but the hand on his shoulder tightened a little, preventing him from moving.

"What is troubling you? Is Slytherin treating you better then your old house was?" Lucius asked him.

"Yes it is better. I don't have to fear for my life, just something else, I." Harry shut his mouth not knowing why he almost said something about Theo to the other man.

"Well, if you need to talk Severus and I are always available." Lucius smirked at him sending chills down Harry's spine.

Harry looked behind Lucius and saw Draco and Theo standing there staring at him. Theo's eyes were darting from the hand on Harry's shoulder to Harry and back again. The look in his eyes was making Harry a little uncomfortable so he quickly moved out of Lucius' grasp.

"I know Mr. Malfoy. If I need to talk I'll find Professor Snape." Harry spun on his heel and headed into the Great Hall, hoping to get answers from Draco later on about Theo's behavior. He didn't see all the curious looks he was receiving from all the other students, or Ron's look of hatred at seeing his robes.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: (Lucius' POV)**

It was the middle of the night and the quietness of the room was unbearable. Lucius hated these moments of solitude, where his thoughts would go to dark places. He really didn't have much to live for any longer, his life had become meaningless after the war. Even though he didn't want to do half of the things that he ended up doing, it at least gave him meaning, a purpose.

He knew his son would be graduating this year and moving forward with his life. He would be an adult then and would no longer need his father around to stunt his progress. He thought back to the innocence of his son, before he corrupted it with the dark. He remembered how excited Draco would become over everything, always bringing a smile to his parents faces.

Now, after Lucius' influence, Draco was almost as isolated as himself. He hated what he made his son become and hoped that Draco had a more fulfilling life then he had. His thoughts often brought about suicidal images. If it wasn't for Severus on several occasions he wouldn't be living right now.

He could only guess the reason the Headmistress wanted him for this job was because of his old friend. He knew how difficult it would have been for Lucius to sit at home alone all the time. Even though his family name was influential in the past, it was far from that now. After all the things he did in the war, the Ministry no longer wanted him under their employment. They told him if anything should happen in the future, regarding the Malfoy name, it would diminish the Ministry's reputation even more.

He also had another reason for accepting this job when it was offered. He wanted to be as close to his son for as long as possible. He knew Draco would more than definitely end up moving far away from this place when he left school. He wouldn't blame him or be angry if he did this. Lucius just wanted to be there, by his sons side for as long as he could.

The door to his main room opening brought him out of his dark thoughts. Before he looked up he knew who was standing there, Severus. He just wondered what would bring his friend here so late into the night.

"Severus, what do I owe the pleasure of you coming into my room at this hour." Lucius stood, wrapping his night shirt around him.

"I needed to speak with you about a student, one of Draco's friends." Severus replied as he move swiftly to the table in the middle of the room.

"Ah, Does this call for a drink then?" Lucius asked as he made his way over to his liquor supply.

"Yes the strongest you have." Lucius smiled as he poured the alcohol into the glasses then handed one to his friend before taking a seat.

"Continue, I would like to know what has you so riled up." Lucius took a swig of his drink watching his friend down almost half of his own.

"Well your son has become great friends with Mr. Potter it may seem." Lucius almost spat the liquid out of his mouth but kept himself calm so he could listen.

" I was called to the Hospital wing tonight after Mr. Potter had been attacked. He claims that it was his friends that did that to him, but of course the imbecile of a nurse thinks it was my snakes." Lucius looked at his friend trying to register exactly what he was saying to him.

"The way the boy was talking, I know he was not lying. His friends did that to him. Draco has already been informed and wants to have Mr. Potter room with him and his friends. The only way to do that is a re-sort." Severus stopped for a moment to gage his friends reaction.

"That has never been done before. Do you really think the Headmistress would allow it? I don't think so, especially seeing who would want to be re-sorted." Lucius replied, wondering why Harry's friends would do such a thing.

"I know. I think that she will allow it, she will probably think the hat will just keep him where he is. However after everything he has been through in the last seven years, I think it may just switch him." Lucius dropped his mouth in shock. He didn't think the boy had changed that much, but if Severus thought so, maybe he did.

"Well I just wanted to tell you this, so you knew what was happening with Draco and who he has befriended. I'll see you in the morning." Lucius watched as Severus left his room after finding out his son at least had one decent friend. Lucius went to bed that night feeling just a tiny bit better about some things.

Some time had passed since finding out about Harry and his son's friendship, making him watch the two very closely. He could see the way Harry carried him self, like he was trying his hardest not to give up on life. He saw how the Gryffindor's treated him when he was around them, and saw that Harry was isolating him self more and more.

When Severus finally came to him about the issue again, it was to tell him that Harry had just gotten re-sorted into his house. He found out that more of the boys so-called friends had jumped him, making him choose to be re-sorted.

Lucius felt a little bit of joy at hearing this, knowing his son would protect Harry now that he was his friend. He only hoped the other Slytherins would take this news good and not push the boy away.

Lucius was walking towards the Great Hall to join everyone for breakfast when he saw Harry standing in the middle of the hall with his eyes closed. His heart went out to the boy, knowing it would be hard to go in there after being re-sorted. He slowly made his way over to him, trying not to startle him to much and placed a hand on his shoulder.

He couldn't believe the dead look the boy had behind his eyes, the place where he saw so much life and love once before. When the boy spoke it was so low he had to really try and listen to what he was saying. Something behind him had caught the boys attention and he turn his head slightly to see.

He saw his son and Mr. Nott standing there, staring at them. Theo was looking frantically between himself and Harry and his hands on Harry's shoulder. He thought maybe there was something going on there, making his anger slightly flare up and his stomach twitch with jealousy.

He felt Harry pull himself out of his grasp upon seeing the other two boys and told him he would go to Severus if he needed to talk. That shot pain into his heart, and he couldn't understand why. He knew Harry wouldn't trust him enough to talk to him about anything, but Lucius wanted more than anything for this beautiful boy to trust him. Lucius watched as Harry walked away before his son came up to him.

"Father are you alright?" Draco asked laying a hand on his arm.

"Yes Draco, I'm fine. So I heard Mr. Potter is now a Slytherin. Don't you think you should be in there helping him with the transition?" Lucius asked looking down at his son.

"I am going to. We have became somewhat friends and I am glad he trusts me enough to be that." Lucius saw Draco looking at him and gauging his reaction to the news.

"Well I'm glad. It looks as if he may need some reliable friends. Now go eat breakfast and I'll see you in class." Lucius nodded to his son as he walked into the Great Hall, looking over to Harry and seeing him staring back.

He would think on why he thought the boy was beautiful and why he wanted to earn his trust later. Maybe he would talk to Severus about why a Seventh Year Slytherin looking jealous over him talking to Harry would make him jealous in return. He shook his head as he sat down at the Head table, letting all thought relating to Mr. Potter fly from his mind.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in couple days, but things happen. I want to get at least one chapter out today. My mom goes into eye surgery tomorrow and I have to be there with her and the day after for follow up, so I'm hoping to get some writing in while I'm in the waiting room waiting for her to be done, but you never know. So if a new chapter doesn't show up for a couple days you will know why. Please enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 8:**

Harry was upset, no he was furious. It's been a week since he was re-sorted into Slytherin and for some reason his new friends were acting weird with him. He had no idea, but it had started that first day and all revolved around Theo. It was hard enough to concentrate in classes with your ex-friends taunting you every five seconds about being a traitor and proving them all right about becoming evil, all because of a re-sort.

Then you have the two people you have come to trust, even just a little, start to act skittish around you. Plus if that wasn't enough Snape and Mr. Malfoy both took it upon themselves to want to know everyday if you were alright. It was just all become way to much for him to handle and he felt like he was about to snap.

So it didn't really come as a surprise to him when it finally did happen, and in the middle of the Great Hall at dinner time no less. Harry was just entering the doors when he bumped into someone on the other side, knocking him down on his ass rather quickly. As he was standing he noticed the person standing in front of him. A scowl appeared on his face before he could even think, but he really did try to just walk away.

Ron grabbed his arm and flung him back around so he was facing the other boy. They stood there just staring at each other for a couple minutes before the rest of the students took notice and the whispers started to grow louder.

"Watch where the hell you are going Traitor." Now that was the last time Harry wanted to hear that word associated with him again. Harry grabbed his wand and expelled Ron across the room, away from him.

"Now that is the last time you are going to touch me, do you hear me Ronald." He spun to the rest of the Gryffindor table and held his wand in front of him. "I would love to know why all of you think of me as a traitor, or why the hell you would think I would become evil, when all I did for the last several years was give up my life for each and every one of you, just to almost get my self killed."

Harry stood there for several moments waiting for someone, anyone to answer him. When it seemed no one, not even the teachers would answer his questions he chanced a look over to Draco. He saw the boy with his head down and knew he knew something, but why wouldn't he have told him before. He found himself walking swiftly over to where Ron was splayed out on the floor, still holding his wand in front of him.

"Tell me." Harry spat at the boy shaking on the floor.

"The profit had a story in there, reliable sources, so why wouldn't we believe it this time." Harry narrowed his eyes and let out a hysterical laugh.

"Why should you believe it this time? How many times have they printed a load of crap about me? Didn't you think you should have just talked to me about this article instead of sitting here and all turning on me, leaving me alone yet again? Oh wait no, you would all rather believe that I could turn out like the evil bastard I killed so you would have someone to always be afraid of. Fuck this." Harry placed his wand away before turning around and leaving the Great Hall.

He didn't care where he was going, all he knew was he needed to get away from all these people right now. He wasn't sure what he would do if someone tried to stop him right then. He made it only to the lake before he felt his legs collapse from under him. Leaning over the grass on all fours he could feel the tears wanting to spill from his eyes.

The sound of footsteps was the only thing that stopped him from crying, he didn't want who ever it was to see him any weaker than he already was. He felt a warm hand press against his back and looked up into bright blue eyes. He smiled when he realized it was Theo standing there next to him with a look of worry on his face.

"Are you going to be alright Harry?" He asked as he took a seat next to his crouched body. Harry leaned back on his heels and looked at his friend.

"Yes. I'll be fine. Do you know the issue that Ron was talking about? I would like to read it." Harry asked and saw a fearful look come across the others face.

"I don't think you want to do that Harry, it wasn't very pretty. That was why the guys and I agreed not to say anything to you about it, we didn't want to know what you would do upon reading it." He felt Theo's hand rest on his shoulder once again and raised his own to grip it.

"It'll be alright. I promise not to do something stupid."

"Okay, hold on a minute." Theo pulled out his wand and accio'd the issue he was wanting, handing it over to Harry with a shy smile upon his face.

"Where did you have this?" Harry asked.

"In my bad. I left it next to the tree back there. I figured you would eventually find out and want it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I know I haven't been that welcoming to you since you were re-sorted, I was just.. Never mind, Here you go." Theo shyly smiled at him again.

_**Harry Potter Boy-Who-Lived to kill Voldemort only to become the next dark lord…**_

_This reporter is happy to report the downfall of the dark lord Voldemort. He was defeated by the one we all know, Harry potter. The happiness we all are feeling is a great thing to have in this time. After so long of having nothing but death and destruction in front of us, now we can look to brighter days, but for how long. _

_After speaking to a few people, I am sad to report we may just have a new dark lord rising among us. These people feel that Harry Potter has only defeated Voldemort for his own reasons, and one being to gain peoples trust for him when he decides to take over the title of Dark Lord. _

_I spoke to Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school, and he stated this._

"_I fear that we may have placed Harry in a similar situation as Tom Riddle when he was younger. It has come to my attention that young Harry was raised by abusive relatives, ones I thought were loving at the time. He endured years of abuse from his relatives and years of being in constant fear of death from Voldemort and his followers. This can do damage to ones physiological well being. I regret to also state that I, along with the help of others, have trained Harry in battle and this may have helped him become powerful enough to be the next dark lord that we all fear will come." _

_I was so startled by this that I had taken it upon my self to talk to other people that knew Harry and here is one of those. _

" _I may have been close friends with Harry through-out school but there were times when he would be distant, or did things that myself and others didn't agree with. He sent a snake on one student one year, helped an escaped convict in another. When we were on the run he let an artifact take hold of him and we saw exactly how his personality could be. He also had a piece of Voldemorts soul in him since he was a baby, just imagine the damage that has done on his brain." That was from one Ronald Weasley after reading what his professor had to say. _

_More interviews are on page five if anyone needs any more proof of what I am thinking here my self. We should all watch our backs when it comes to young Harry Potter. You never know what he is thinking or what he is planning on doing now that he has killed. _

Harry threw the paper down on the ground and pulled his wand out, setting the blasted thing on fire. Tears were flowing out of his eyes now, and he didn't care that Theo was sitting right next to him watching him.

"How could Dumbledore do this? Why would he say such things? Ron I can understand he has always been jealous of me and would say anything to make himself look good. I just don't understand anything what could Dumbledore gain from this." Harry looked into Theo's eyes trying to find answers behind them.

"I don't know Harry, but just remember you still have some friends and people who care about you." Theo said standing up and reaching a hand out to help Harry. As Harry stood he looked at Theo before replying.

"Like you?" Harry saw the faint flush of Theo's cheeks before he turned away answering.

"Yeah like me." Harry only smiled in return, he wasn't as stupid as his friends may think. He knew Theo liked him, which was the real reason the boy never wanted to really talk to him. Harry had started liking him back, watching him from the side and seeing how Theo really was. He couldn't help but slip his hand into the other boys as they walked back to school, trying to hold in his smirk as he gripped a little tighter when the boy jumped at the contact.

Harry knew he needed to talk to Snape finally and figure out what was going on. If anyone knew the real reasons behind all this it would be that man. He felt Theo stop just outside the main doors and tried to pull his hand free.

"Theo?" Harry asked keeping there hands together.

"I didn't think you would want people seeing." Theo lifted their hands, showing Harry what he was talking about.

"You like me right?" Harry asked smiling at the blush Theo now showed.

"Uh. Well.. Yes."

"I like you too. So who cares about them." Harry replied. Theo only smiled at him as Harry pulled him along to head back to Slytherin.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

The moment Harry and Theo entered the Great Hall everything within Harry's brain was telling him to let everything out. He was afraid that if he kept it all in he would end up letting loose on someone important to him.

So he made up his mind and decided that night he would go and talk to Snape once everyone was back in the Common Room. He tried to ignore the stares and whispers coming from the other house tables, but everything was just chipping away at his mind.

He clenched his hand around Theo's trying to reassure both the other boy and himself that this was alright. He didn't really know any other gay couple within the school but he wasn't going to let anyone dictate his life any longer.

As the boys reached their table his eyes scanned across the faces of his housemates and stopped at the sly smile across Draco's face. Right then he knew his friend had known about Theo's feelings for him, and when he thought he should be angry or at least upset for Draco keeping this information from him, he just couldn't find it within him to be any of that.

He let a smile broaden across his face as he sat down in front of the blond with his hand still wrapped around Theo's. Chancing a glance at the other boy, his stomach sank when he saw the worried and fearful look on his face.

" So are you two together now?" He heard Draco whisper across from him.,

Just when Harry was going to answer he felt Theo's hand leave his quickly. With a hurtful confused look he stared into Theo's eyes.

"Uh, Guess not." Harry replied dejectedly.

"Oh." Was all Draco said as Harry watched him look over at Theo.

"Yeah, suddenly I'm not that hungry any longer. I'll see you guys later." Harry replied and for the second time during the meal he left.

He found his way through the darkened halls to Snape's office. He knew the older man wouldn't be there yet and choose to stay leaning against the wall to wait. He knew the hours were passing and he was missing all of his classes but he needed answers before he could even think about concentrating on anything else today. He was also trying very hard to avoid Theo with him sending multitude of mixed signals all morning.

"Mr. Potter what are you doing outside of my rooms when you should be in class. I don't recall seeing you in mine this afternoon." Snape's voice brought him back from his thoughts and he just smiled in return.

"Very well, follow me." Snape said without fighting for once and opened his door, waving his hand in the air for Harry to enter the room.

"Now what did you wish to speak to me about Mr. Potter?" Snape asked following Harry to sit in the chair across from the couch Harry decided to sit in.

"I thought that you might know more about that article that was in the profit over the summer. I just had a chance to read it this morning and I don't understand how Dumbledore could say such things about me." He said keeping eye contact with his now head of house.

Snape inhaled sharply when he heard the question Harry wanted answers to. He knew he didn't want to lie to the boy, but he also couldn't loose his job here either. This was the only security that he had and the only place he felt safe, even though his lord was now dead.

"I was hoping that after everything was over that it would be the end of the misery for you. Then the article came out and I knew that Dumbledore was making it sound like you were going to become the next dark lord. He knew you would never go that far but he also knew that if you were isolated that you would want to seek revenge on those people that pushed you aside. So he set the wheels in motion to make it happen. I am only hoping that you will not fall prey to his bait." Severus stated, he knew that Dumbledore only wanted the glory for himself and if he could get Harry to act out against those who were spurning him now, then he would be able to stop him and grab all the fame finally for himself.

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. I was alone for most of my life, abused and shut out from the world. Something like this would never make me turn that evil, I would never willingly go around killing people no matter how far they pushed me away. I will always eventually find someone else to stand by my side." Harry was staring at Snape and didn't hear the door to the room open.

"Well said Harry. I am glad that you will not follow in Voldemort's footsteps and try to become a master to so many." Harry turned around and forced himself to keep eye contact with the man in front of him. Lucius was wearing a pair of very tight muggle jeans with a white button up shirt. The first two buttons were undone and he could see a pale, smooth chest underneath.

Shaking his head out of the thought of undoing the buttons further, Harry sat up straighter and released a nervous chuckle.

"Yes well no one will force me to go that far. I'm only counting the days where I can leave this school and not have to face anyone unless I so choose." Harry tried to smile.

Lucius moved from the spot he was standing while Harry was speaking and sat down next to him. Harry saw the look that Snape was giving Lucius and wondered what it was all about. Suddenly it felt really hot in the room and he started to feel claustrophobic being so near Lucius.

"Well I have received the answers I was looking for, even though I do not like any of them. I do have to go talk to Theo now so I will see the two of you later." Harry went to stand up only to have Lucius place a hand on his arm preventing him from moving. The heat from his hand radiated all the way up his arm and down his spine.

"I saw the two of you enter the Great Hall together, are you an item?" Lucius asked and Harry was trying to figure out why he would even care.

"I have no idea. I thought maybe we were, but…..I don't really know." Harry said trying not to sound to heartbroken about it.

"Well if he doesn't want to be with someone like you he doesn't know what he is letting go." Lucius stated making Harry's mouth drop open. Lucius suddenly let go of Harry's arm, looking surprised at his own words.

"Right then. I'll see you two later." Harry quickly said as he almost ran out of the door. He needed to go talk to Theo and see why he had acted the way he did in the Great Hall and he also needed to figure out what the hell just happened back there with Lucius.

**A/N: Well finally got this out. I hope everyone liked it. Now I have a question to my readers. Should this stay a single slash relationship, one male with one male? Or should I move it along to a threesome? It will always end up with it being Harry/Lucius but should I add another? Maybe Theo…. Or someone else all together. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10(Lucius' POV)**

Lucius was confused, He had seen the way people had started to treat Potter and he wasn't sure why he felt like he wanted nothing more than to be there for the boy. When he arrived to eat that day he wasn't expecting to have any entertainment other than watch the students eat. He was mistaken when Potter entered the room and knocked right into Weasley.

He listened intently to what the boys were saying to each other then Potter burst out with his little rant. He was waiting to see if anyone would respond to his outburst and was surprised to hear Ron talking about the article that was in the profit.

His mind raced with thoughts of everyone believing what was written. He also thought that Potter had known about the article. After seeing Potter rush out of the Great Hall, Lucius started to stand to go after him, but was stopped by one of Severus' hands on his arm.

"Don't, one of his housemates is going after him now." Lucius looked up and felt a jolt of jealousy run around his brain.

He was happy that someone was going to see if Potter was alright, but he couldn't shake the feeling within him that was telling him he should be the one to be comforting the boy. The jealousy got much much worse when he saw Potter walk back into the Great Hall hand in hand with Theo Nott. Shaking his head he excused himself from the table and made his way towards his classroom. He had to do something to get his mind off the boy before he drove himself crazy.

As the day wore on the thoughts wouldn't leave him alone, and only grew worse when he noticed the boy missing from his own class. Finally when the day of teaching came to an end he decided he would take a trip down to his old friends room and have a drink, and maybe something more. He was surprised, however, when he heard Potter's voice when he was about to enter.

After talking to the boy for a couple moments and seeing him about ready to leave he couldn't help but reach out and ask him about Mr. Nott. Seeing the longing look in the boys eyes and the hurt behind that made him want to seek the other boy out and hurt him.

He couldn't believe his own ears when he heard him self telling Potter that Nott didn't know what he was missing out on. Once Potter had left he felt a little pain of guilt as he looked over at Severus. He saw the other man looking at him in confusion and shook his head.

"So why was Potter down here so late, and why was the boy not in my class?" Lucius asked trying to sound distant from the interaction moments ago.

"He has read the article in the paper and wanted answers. I couldn't lie to him so I told him everything." Lucius saw Severus watching him closely to see his reaction to all of this. He tried his best to seem detached but knew his friend could see around his act.

"I think this calls for a drink Severus." He stated at he moved closer, wanting to feel the warmth the other man has so willingly been giving him. He needed to get the thoughts of Potter out of his head and shake the feeling that Severus was suspicious.

Once he felt Severus' arm wrap around his back he let him self relax. He couldn't help but think this is where he belonged, the main reason he took up the teaching position, to be as close to this man as he could, everyday.

Ever since school they have had a very close relationship. When Lucius saw the lost first year he immediately took him under his wing and quickly fell in love with him. His marriage to Narcissa was arranged well before he had met Severus and he could do nothing to get out of the contract. He married the woman who gave birth to his son and eventually fell in love with her too. Once this happened he called off all ties to Severus, other then friendship, and stayed faithful to his wife.

Once she passed he could no longer hold off his feeling for the other man and returned to his side and his bed. He told Draco the truth about them right from the beginning and the boy had no problems with his father being happy. He just wondered what his son would think of the thoughts and feelings swirling around his mind about Potter.

He felt the arm around him tighten and he knew that Severus must have been saying something while he was off thinking. He slowly turned his body to pull the others lips down to his and ravished the other mans mouth, showing him how much he loved him. All the while flashes of messy hair and emerald eyes would show, making him pull back sooner than he would have liked.

The look Severus was now giving him made him think the other man knew what he was thinking. He was only hoping he didn't actually sit there and read his mind.

**A/N: I'm sorry this is so short, being Lucius' point of view these chapters will most likely be shorter then the rest. I just wanted to get a little back story in there and his own thoughts about Harry. I hope everyone liked it and going to try and get a couple more chapters out by tomorrow or the next day. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

The walk from Severus' rooms to the Slytherin common room, on a normal day, only took five minutes at the most to get there. Tonight however it took Harry what seemed like hours just to get from door to door. When he walked into the common room he heard everyone quiet down their voices and start to whisper, staring at him as he walked by.

Harry felt like something horrible was about to happen as everyone's eyes followed him around the room, until he made it to the hall where his room was located. He stood outside the door hearing more frantic whispering coming from inside, and gently pushed the door open just a fraction, so he could hear what was being said.

"Theo what is wrong with you? I thought you wanted to be with Harry?" He heard Draco's concerned voice first, followed by a low huff in the other direction.

"I did, I do, I just never thought he would want to be with me. Rather I thought he wouldn't want to be so open about it. I haven't even come out to my parents yet, what the hell am I supposed to tell them. I can just hear my father now "Theo I think not, you are to leave that boy now. You are meant to be with a woman and carry on our name." Harry heard the other boy say in a mocking tone.

Harry knew what he had to do, there was no way in hell he was going to hide who he was from anyone. If he was going to be with someone then he wanted everyone to know, he didn't care about people knowing he was gay or not. As he heard Draco start to respond to his friend, Harry pushed the door open and stared at Theo's shocked face.

"Well I'll make it easier for you Theo, don't tell your dad a thing because this." Harry pointed between them, " Isn't going to go anywhere. I'll stay friends with you but I'm not going to be with someone who wants to hide." Harry quickly looked between the three boys in the room and left, not hearing one of them start to follow.

"Harry….Harry wait." Harry turned around and saw Blaise walking swiftly to catch up to him.

"Yes?" Harry asked not knowing what the other boy wanted but quickly found himself backed against the wall with the other boys lips on his. Harry was so shocked at what was happening he couldn't will his body to move. He felt Blaise's hands wrap around his waist as he flicked his tongue along Harry's bottom lip. This snapped Harry back to his senses and pushed Blaise away gently.

" What was that?" Harry asked, tilting his head in question towards his friend.

"I didn't want to miss my chance. God Harry why do you think I wanted to be your friend so badly. It killed me to see you even for a second with Theo. Please just try to give this a chance." Blaise lifted one of his hands and brought it up to gently rub along Harry's cheek.

Harry stood there thinking of all the times he thought he saw the other boy looking at him and wondered if he would be like Theo and want to hide. He looked into Blaise's eyes to see if he could tell if the boy was lying or actually wanted to be with him. When he blinked he saw a flash of silver and shook his head trying to think what that could mean. Pushing the uneasiness aside for the moment he smiled at his friend before he started to speak.

"Blaise I know you mean what you say, but I don't think we would work out all that great. That kiss was amazing, but I just need to take some time before I jump into something. The thing with Theo was a mistake and I don't want to do something like that again, even though it was very short and really ended up meaning nothing at all. I hope you can understand that?" He watched Blaise's face and hoped he didn't loose a friend because of this.

"I get it Harry, I do. I hope that you will end up with someone that knows how special you are and won't let you slip away. I waited to long, but I won't regret anything because at least I tired. Let's go see what Draco is doing." Blaise smiled as he went to grab Harry's hand only to have him pull it away.

"Actually I was thinking of laying down, It's getting rather late and I'm tired." Harry replied as he walked back to their room, hoping that Draco and Theo wouldn't say anything to him when they arrived.

The next morning Harry awoke to an empty room and jolted up in bed thinking he was late for classes. He finally realized that it was Saturday and decided to take a little walk around the lake to pass sometime. As he headed that way he couldn't help but look around at the other students that quickly became quiet around him. He hated that everyone seemed to fear him. He never wanted anyone to be like this towards him and couldn't wait to get the hell away from this place.

Suddenly he banged into something really solid and went to apologize when he came eye to eye with a slightly tall and muscular red head. Harry backed away, not really knowing how this person felt about him.

"Hey Harry, How you doing?" The man said as he leaned against the wall.

"I'm doing good Charlie. Um I guess I'll leave you be now." Harry said as he tried to make his way around the man.

"Wait. I wanted to let you know I don't feel the same way as Ron or anyone else. I know we never really got to know each other but there is no way you could be like what they say. I'm sorry for their actions and hope you don't hold it against myself or Bill, he feels the same as I do." Harry looked up into Charlie's eyes and felt his heart skip a beat. This man was a god and he just told him he didn't hate him. Harry shook his head knowing there could never be anything other than friendship between them and smiled.

"Not a problem. I'm glad that you don't hate me, really. I'm heading to the lake, would you like to join?" Harry asked.

"Oh no, I have to go talk to Lucius…Malfoy. I needed to talk about something personal." He smiled at Harry and wagged his eyes brows at him for a moment. To say Harry was confused about the feelings going through him right now would be an understatement.

Charlie was going to talk to Lucius about personal issues? The way Charlie had made It sound, no that can't be right, Charlie would never be with Lucius. Harry couldn't stop thinking about the two of them together and kept feeling a strong pull of jealousy within him. He couldn't see them together, he kept thinking he would be better looking with Lucius than the red head. Anger flared around his mind as he thought of Charlie touching Lucius as he continued walking towards the lake.

Once he got to the spot he was heading towards he plopped down on the ground and punched both hands down to his sides. He couldn't help the anger settling in the pit of his stomach. Voices coming from behind him made him jump up and scramble to hide behind some bushes. When he looked out he saw the two he was just thinking about standing by the water.

"So is it all right if I talk to him, see what he thinks and if he would like to be with me?" Charlie said as he looked Lucius in the eyes.

"I don't see why not. I think you two would make a perfect match, I am glad you came to talk to me first. " Lucius laughed as Charlie seemed to relax a bit.

"So you and Severus. How long has that one been going on?" Harry was so shocked at the statement that he forgot he was in hiding and fell back onto his ass, causing the other two men to come over to where he was.

"Mr. Potter are you spying on us?" Lucius asked as he held his hand out for Harry to take. As soon as Harry was standing again he quickly let go of Lucius' hand and stepped back.

"Your with Severus?" Harry asked, the disappointment coming through.

"Yes and to answer your question Charlie since school, however we broke up when I married and now we are back together." Lucius looked right into Harry eyes at this and Harry couldn't help but flinch and start moving away from them.

"I….I have to run. I'm sorry to have been listening in and congratulations on being back with Severus. See you later Charlie." Harry took off running back towards the castle and quickly found an abandoned class room. He knew why he was jealous of Charlie now, after feeling himself react the same way about Severus. He had feelings for Lucius. Not a lot right now, but enough to make him get jealous over anyone he was with.

He knew now that the man was taken and by someone he had loved for a very long time. There was no way that he could end up with the older more beautiful man, not when he was with someone as enticing and brilliant as Severus.

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts as he made himself comfortable on the dust ridden floor. Leaning his head back against the wall he let his eyes slide shut and the dream world come and take him.

**A/N: Sorry this took a couple days to get out, Been busy with family stuff and didn't have time to type this out. Hopefully I'll have time to type out the next chapter within the next day. Hope everyone enjoyed this and I hope you review. Love getting reviews for this and people opinions. **


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Harry sat in the back of the library listening to the hustle and bustle of the other students walking around and quills scratching across parchment. All his work had already been done hours before, in haste to forget the growing irritation at Charlie, Severus and Lucius.

He didn't know why he was so upset with Charlie, except he still slightly thought the man wanted Lucius. Severus on the other hand already had the man he realized he was starting to have feelings for. He realized that he had paid much more attention in Lucius' class then any others and realized that his eyes never left the other man more than a few seconds at a time. He tried to think why he didn't see this sooner and had to figure out the man was taken in order for him to study his own behavior.

A chair scooted out from in front of him and he looked up into Draco's grey eyes, eyes so much like his fathers. He wondered what Draco would think about his best friend lusting after his father. Shaking the thoughts out of his head he noticed that Draco's face was beat red and he had a very wide smile.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked looking intently at his friend.

"Well, my father just informed me that someone had asked him to be with me." Harry's mouth dropped open and stared at his friend. So now his friend would have someone other then him to spend his time with, someone to love and care for him.

"Oh….Who?" Harry asked trying not to sound off putting, he really wanted to be happy for his friend.

"Charlie Weasley. Can you imagine. He is hot. I can't wait to see what his brother will have to say when he finds out." Draco looked so happy, it felt like he was already loosing another person that was close to him.

"Wow. Charlie. I saw him yesterday. I'm happy for you Draco." Harry started to pack his things in his bag, feeling the strong urge to be alone once again.

"I heard Blaise asked you out. Why did you say no?" Draco asked, reaching out to place a hand on Harry's to stop his movements.

"The thing with Theo made me think better of it. I don't want to hide anything of my life." Harry replied looking at their touching hands.

"Well he truly likes you Harry, maybe you can think about it. I want to see you Happy and I think Blaise can be the one to do that." Harry inhaled sharply, knowing his friend was right.

He also didn't want to be alone after Draco already found someone. Plus there was no way an older, more gorgeous and intelligent guy like Lucius would even give him a chance.

"Maybe I'll go talk to him now. See if he still wants to try it out. Tell Charlie I said hi alright. You are lucky Draco." Harry nodded goodbye to his friend and walked out of the library.

He knew where he would be able to find Blaise, the boy always liked to brew up potions in his spare time and always would use an old Potions class room. Harry pushed open the door quietly when he finally made it there and saw the boy concentrating hard on the caldron in front of him. He raked his eyes over the other boys form and realized he was rather good looking, he had been friends with him for a short time and never really took the time to look him over before.

When he saw the other boy move back from the table he knew it was safe to make him self known.

"Blaise." The other boy spun around fast and smiled upon seeing him standing there.

"Harry. Hey were you looking for me?" Blaise asked as he moved closer to where Harry was standing, still unsure of himself.

"Yeah I wanted to talk to you about what we discussed earlier." Harry saw Blaise's eyes light up and his smile widen.

"Really?" He asked moving even closer to Harry. Harry knew he didn't love Blaise, he wasn't even sure if he had any feelings other than friendship with him but he didn't see how it could hurt to try. He knew he was physically attracted to him, so maybe someday he could be emotionally attracted as well.

"Yeah. I thought maybe we could give this a try. A relationship I." Harry didn't have the chance to finish what he was about to say as Blaise descended upon him and kissed him.

He felt Blaise's hands come to rest on his waist and he was pulled closer to his hard body. A moan escaped his mouth without his permission and he knew he was blushing. This felt nice, like he was wanted and needed.

Slowly he placed his hands on Blaise's waist in return, making the other boy push his groin harder into Harry's. He felt his own cock stir with the motion of his friend, boyfriend, and got slightly scared. He slowly pushed Blaise back before anything happened and rested his forehead on the others.

"Wow. So I take that as you still want to?" Harry whispered.

"Yes, god yes Harry." Blaise responded lifting Harry's chin so he looked into his eyes before he received a quick peck on the lips.

"Great. I think its dinner time now, maybe we should go." He replied.

"Yeah. Yeah. Hold on." Blaise turned around and Harry watched as he packed up his bag and returned to him, grabbing his hand before pulling them both out the door.

When they entered the Great Hall Blaise dropped his hand and Harry thought he was going to be another Theo until he felt an arm wrap around his waist. He was gently pulled towards their table, where everyone's eyes followed them. Harry's eyes landed on Theo's, who looked as if he was about to get sick.

"So I see you move on awfully fast." Harry looked over to Theo shocked.

"What?" He asked not sure what else to say.

"I said we just broke it off and you're already shagging Blaise?" Theo replied clenching the table with his hands.

"We weren't really together since you wanted to hide, it lasted what a couple hours at most?" Harry stated feeling a hand tighten around his waist and breath hit his ear as Blaise kissed his neck. He saw Theo's face turn even redder when he saw Blaise do this.

"Fucking Slut. Maybe everyone else was right about you. Turning old friends against each other seems to be a good start for a new dark lord don't you think?" Theo stood up glaring over at Harry and Blaise.

"Oh do shut up Theo. We don't care what you have to say." Blaise stood staring his friend in the eyes. "He deserves someone who isn't ashamed to be seen with him and that knows what those worthless asses say isn't true." Blaise glanced towards the rest of the school as he stood defending Harry.

Harry felt slightly bad about being defended by the other boy. He knew Blaise has some real feelings for him and he felt like he was using the other boy just because he didn't want to be alone. He shook these thoughts away before anything happened with them and stood up on his own.

"Theo, you didn't want anyone to know we were together. I don't understand why you would be upset that I want to be with someone that didn't want to hide. I'm sorry if you are hurt by this but you really need to move on." Harry glanced up to the teachers table and caught sight of Lucius.

Their eyes locked for a few moments and Harry felt his face flush when Lucius smirked at him. His eyes moved to the right and caught Severus staring between the two, which made Harry duck his head when it looked like Severus sneered at him.

He felt himself sit back down on the bench and Blaise turn his head towards him as he received a short kiss to his lips. His mind went blank as his head turned back towards the teachers table, hoping Lucius didn't see that, but his faced dropped when he saw Lucius cock his head to the side and frown.

"I have to go. I'll see you in the dorm." He turned towards Blaise and felt the boy kiss him once again before he stood up to leave.

As he made it to the doors to the Great Hall he looked back at Blaise then quickly to Lucius and Severus. He saw the older two men talking and Severus kiss Lucius before he stared back at Harry, Severus' Dark gaze made Harry look to the floor before fleeing out the door.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Alright I went back to chapter 5 and fixed something, I don't know why I put Headmistress in there, Dumbledore is very much alive and the headmaster at the school still. If anyone sees the mistake in any previous chapters please let me know and I will go back and fix it right away. No one pointed that out to me but I sat here thinking before typing this chapter out and went back to see it. Now enjoy this chapter, thanks again to all those who have left reviews, I just love reading them. **

**Chapter 13:**

The next week passed by in a slow blur for Harry. He continued to stay with Blaise and found out that the boy was very affectionate. He loved to hold hands where ever they went, kiss in greeting and parting, cuddle when sitting in the common room or on one of their beds. He loved the physical aspect of Blaise, but he didn't just want a physical relationship, he wanted one where he could sit down and talk to the person, go places and do things with out having his partner trying to hang all over him.

This slightly felt juvenile to him, something that would happen with a first boyfriend/girlfriend when you are just trying to figure all the relationship stuff out. He didn't want a hanger on, he wanted a partner. He wanted a mature relationship where you weren't afraid to tell the person they were being too clingy, and know they wouldn't blow off the handle at you.

Then one night Harry was about to go to the library for some well needed alone time, since Blaise just didn't seem to understand they couldn't be together all the damn time. He was just at the Common Room door when Blaise slide up next to him, grabbing his hand and expected to go with him.

"Blaise, what are you doing?" His boyfriend smiled at him and kissed him gently on the lips before opening the door. "Blaise stop." Harry pulled his hand free and stood staring into the other boys eyes.

"I thought you would want me to go with you Harry." Blaise tried grabbing his hand again only for Harry to quickly pull it back.

"No. I need to go study. Alone." Harry stood his ground when Blaise attempted once again to walk out with him. "Just leave me alone for a little while Blaise. We do need time alone."

Blaise looked at him like he had just broke his heart by saying that. Harry didn't understand what the hell was wrong with his friend and vowed if this didn't last he wouldn't be dating friends ever again.

"You don't mean that Harry. We're always together." Blaise replied.

"That's the problem Blaise." The other boys eyes dropped and his mouth opened to say something before Harry cut him off. "I like you Blaise but we don't need to spend every minute of the day together."

"Who the hell would you hang with if you weren't with me?" Harry was taken aback by this question and just shook his head, not ready for a fight right now, and walked out the door. He ignored the frantic calling of his name from Blaise and almost ran out of the dungeons.

Upon reaching the main level of the school he ran into a someone and slammed onto the floor. He looked up, only to scoot back fast and try to stand. He was prevented by a heavy foot slamming down on his chest.

"Let me up." Harry spat trying to go covertly towards his pocket to retrieve his wand, only to be stopped by a voice yelling out "Accio Harry's wand." He looked up and saw his wand yet again sitting in Seamus' hands.

"Doesn't this get tiring? Always trying to hurt me?" He looked up at Ron, who was smirking down at him.

"No not really Harry. It's like a game you see, it's fun and you always want to play." After saying that Ron brought his foot up and quickly back down against the side of Harry's head. The other guys in the group started to join in until Ron leant down into his face.

"Tell your little Ferret friend that he better stay the hell away from my brother. He'll be the next one lying here if he doesn't." After Ron stood back up he felt a weight on his hand, pressing down making the fingers begin to snap. The pain flowed around his body and as the World began to blacken he could have sworn he saw Snape and Malfoy Sr.

As his eyes started to blink open, Harry groaned out in pain. The light coming in from the windows was awfully bright, and making his head pound something awful. He heard quiet whispers coming from behind the curtain and strained to listen to who ever was talking.

"….But Headmaster those boys could have killed him. Didn't you just see how he looked."

"Now Severus don't be stupid. They wouldn't have taken it that far. Boys will be boys and they will often fight like this." Harry heard the Headmaster say making him want to go out there and strangle the old man.

"Like when I was in school here Albus? When Potter Sr and Black were beating the crap out of me? Yeah boys will be boys." Harry dropped his head then, knowing how his father and god-father had acted towards Snape and wished he could comfort the older man.

"Now Severus you know that only made you stronger, like this will make Harry stronger. I have to leave now, take care of your student Severus." Harry heard the movement of the Headmaster leaving the room and flinched when he saw the curtain ripped back.

"Did you have fun listening in on that conversation Mr. Potter?" Snape asked standing above Harry.

"No sir. I hate that man and just want to get the hell out of this school now." Harry hung his head knowing that was not an option. All he wanted to do was run away and forget about his education, he didn't need it with the money he had waiting for him in his vaults.

"You know that is not going to happen. I won't let that happen. You are one of my Slytherins now and you will graduate from this school. You just need to be more careful where you go. I can only assume that Mr. Weasley was one of the students that did this to you again?" Severus asked as Harry looked up at him, remembering the way he looked at him when he had seen him kiss Lucius.

"Yeah as usual it was him. I just wish I knew why Dumbledore would want everyone to turn away from me." Harry hung his head down not wanting Snape to see him starting to cry.

"I told you. He wants you weak, not able to turn against him like Riddle had done, so he wants to isolate you from the world. He however didn't take into account your switching to Slytherin and making new friends." Harry laughed at this making Snape look at him sideways. "I thought you were making friends in my house?"

"Yeah, Draco maybe the only one. Theo hates me because I didn't want to stay with someone who wanted to hide and Blaise will hate me when.. Never mind. I just want to go back to my room and go to bed, Sir." Harry looked up at the man and saw him move away before telling him he was free to go.

The moment Harry entered his room Blaise was at his side. The boy started fussing over every cut and bruise that was showing on his body, even went to go remove his shirt for him before Harry pushed him away.

"God Blaise, can I have a moment to breath please." Harry heard a snicker come from the other side of the room and saw Theo sitting there holding a hand to his mouth.

"You don't start Theo, I'm not in the mood to deal with your crap too." Harry moved to his bed and laid on top of the blankets, just wanting some quiet.

"I'm sorry I'm just trying to be a concerned boyfriend Harry." He heard Blaise say and this snapped something inside Harry.

"I know Blaise, but you are way to clingy. Everywhere I go you have to be right there at my side, touching me. You won't let me go any where on my own and its suffocating. I really like you Blaise but I don't think this is going to work out. I thought I could care for you like that but I think we are better off as friends." Harry saw Blaise's face fall for a moment before the boy moved to sit on his bed.

"Harry I don't really understand where this is coming from, but if you need some time alone then you can have it. I'll always be here for you."

"No Blaise you don't understand what I am saying. We are only friends now, please. I don't want to loose that." Harry looked into Blaise's eyes and saw a flash of realization show in them.

"Alright. I guess I knew it wouldn't work out. You are meant to be with someone stronger, maybe older, like Draco has Charlie." Harry looked around the room and for the first time noticed Draco wasn't there.

"Wait where is Draco?" Harry asked

"Oh he had a date with Tall, red and handsome." Blaise laughed, making Harry join in.

"So we're alright then Blaise?" Harry asked hoping this wouldn't turn out like Theo.

"Yeah. I don't want to loose this friendship. I'm not going to act like other people around here." Blaise looked over to Theo and the other boy had the smarts to cower into his bed.

"Thanks Blaise."

"Now we just have to find someone that you can be with. You know, I've seen a certain Blonde haired man stare at you often." Blaise said smiling at Harry, making him confused.

"Who?"

"Well Lucius, don't tell me you haven't noticed it."

"I have." Theo piped up from his bed, shocking Harry that he was even talking to him.

"What, No, I think that he is with Snape. At least they wouldn't kiss in the middle of the teachers table if they weren't." Harry stated.

"I see you at least are not opposed to the idea Harry." Blaise smiled. "Yes he is with Snape, but you can't deny that he looks at you like he wants you for a snack."

"Well that won't happen. He is taken and I don't steal people away from each other. Plus Snape deserves to be happy." Harry was glad that Draco wasn't sitting in the room listening to this. He knew having him talk about his father like this would make him loose another friend.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Harry was laying on his bed the next morning seriously thinking about what Blaise and Theo had informed him the night before. Thinking back on the times he had seen Lucius and the older man's eyes had followed him. He wondered if that was why Severus had given him that look the night he kissed Lucius in the Great Hall, or if it was the reason he kissed the man in the first place. Did he know that Lucius was watching him and he had been slyly watching the older man.

He didn't want to hurt Severus. The older man had become someone he could talk to and confide in and he didn't want to come between something the man had obviously loved. Rolling over to his side and swinging his feet over the edge of the bed he pulled himself to his feet. Looking around the room he noticed Draco had come back to the room sometime in the night, and wondered how his relationship was going with the older red head.

Just as he was thinking of the sleeping boy he began to stir. He looked over only to come in contact with silent grey eyes, holding an even more silent question. Harry huffed out the air he was holding in his lungs as he began to rummage in his trunk for his clothes.

"Hey." He heard off to the side and looked over smiling at the sleepy form of Draco sitting up on his bed.

"How was your night with Charlie?" Harry smirked as the blush crawled up Draco's face.

"It was alright. I like him a lot." Draco said as he looked down at his bed, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Just be careful alright. I'm worried about how Ron is going to take this news about you and his brother." Draco's head snapped up at the words as he looked at him.

"Is that why he beat you? Because of me dating his brother?" Draco asked as he crossed the room to stand in front of Harry.

"No. No I ran into him and his friends and that's why. I was in the way yet again." Harry tried to sound convincing and only hoped Draco wouldn't try anything.

"Alright. I'll watch my back. Let's get to class. Father will be mad if I'm late again." Draco said as he finished getting dressed. Harry followed closely behind his friends, hoping that he couldn't tell he was blushing himself now.

As Harry sat in the back of the room with Draco and Blaise working he couldn't help but glance up at Lucius every so often. His breath hitched as his eyes locked onto the older mans and he felt himself blush. He saw Lucius smirk at him before his eyes were torn away by another student asking a question.

Since his attention was else where he didn't realize that Lucius was talking to him and jumped when a hand came down in front of his face.

"Mr. Potter ten points from Slytherin for not paying attention and stay after class so I know you know the material I just spent the past half hour lecturing about." Harry's eyes widened as he nodded his head in response and watched as Lucius walked back to the front of the class.

"Crap Harry, Father is pissed." Draco whispered into his ear.

"No shit." Harry responded, dropping his head with a quiet bang onto the desk.

The moment the rest of the class left, Harry started to feel anxious about being alone with Lucius. He sat at his desk waiting for the older man to speak and tell him what he wanted him to do.

"Harry I know that you already know the material I was telling the rest of the class, but you really need to pay attention anyway. I understand you are under a lot of stress from the rest of the students here and wish for you to only come and talk to someone when things get bad." Harry felt like his eyes were popping out of his sockets while Lucius was speaking. Here he thought he was going to get in trouble but the older man was only worried about him.

"I told Professor Snape I would talk to him when I need to." Harry replied.

"Yes I know this. Just make sure you let him know ahead of time before you show up to his door."

"To make sure you are not there sir?" Harry slammed his mouth shut after realizing what he had just said and blushed when Lucius' gaze met his own.

"Our relationship is not hidden Harry. Yes Severus and I are, for the lack of a better word, Lovers. That however should not stop you from seeking one of us to talk to." Lucius was now standing in front of Harry with a hand gently placed on one of his shoulders and Harry couldn't help but stare into his eyes, feeling a growing amount of attraction to the older man the longer he stood there.

"I..Uh.. Would like to talk to Professor Snape instead of you sir. I don't want him getting upset." Harry stated.

"What do you mean by that Harry?" Lucius' hand slid slightly down his arm, causing him to shiver in response, but he couldn't move away.

"I just don't want him to get the wrong idea sir. I don't want to come between the two of you." Harry said as he forcefully made himself move away from the other man.

He saw Lucius standing there, mouth slightly open and eyes wide, staring at him in realization. He wanted to run far away after realizing what he basically just admitted to Lucius.

"I should go sir. I'm sorry." Harry all but bolted out of the class room leaving Lucius gaping behind him. His breath was coming fast and hard when he rounded what he thought was an empty hall.

His back straightened when he heard muffled cries coming from down the hall and he rushed to find out who it was. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Draco sitting on the ground, head in his hands and blood on the ground.

"Draco, shit what happened. Did Ron do this to you. I'm going to kill him." Harry said as he sat next to his friend.

" It's alright. I just came back from seeing Charlie and shouldn't have been walking alone, knowing how Ron felt. Charlie said that Ron sent him a howler but he didn't care about Ron he still wants to be with me. I was just so happy I wasn't thinking." Draco said as he lifted his head and Harry had to hold back his temper at seeing his friends battered face.

"Crap let's get you to the hospital wing. I'll inform your father once I get you there." Harry said as he wrapped his arm around Draco's back and lifted him from the ground. He carried him to the hospital wing and left him in search of Lucius.

When he couldn't find the man in his own rooms he knew to go to Severus'. He hoped they weren't in the middle of anything private when he got there. Upon coming up to the door he noticed it was slightly open and decided to take a peak inside before knocking. He didn't want to interrupt after all.

He saw Severus pacing the room while Lucius was sitting on a chair with his head in his hands. The older man looked to be awfully stricken for some reason, while Severus seemed pissed.

"How could you? After everything that we have been through together you want to take a break? For someone you don't even know feels anything for you, that is the same age as your son for crying out loud." Harry heard Severus say as he turned back towards the distraught Lucius. Harry's breath hitched hearing those words and praying it had nothing to do with him. He didn't want to have Severus hate him because of this.

"I'm sorry Severus. We said that if we ever felt anything for someone else that we would let the other know. I have never felt this kind of pull towards anyone other than you Severus and you know that. I'm so sorry." Lucius looked up with pleading eyes and Harry felt his own heart breaking.

"I can't believe this, what if I felt…." Harry really didn't want to hear any more. He decided to leave right then as Severus was speaking and returned to the hospital wing. He would have Madam Pomfrey inform Lucius of Draco's presence there.

As he sat next to Draco's bed and watched the other boy sleep he tried to think of the things he just heard. He wouldn't do that to Severus, he knew how much the man loved Lucius. He vowed that if Lucius tried anything he would tell him to forget it and return back to Severus' side. He was jolted out of his thoughts as the door flung open and Charlie Weasley ran in, with Bill right behind him.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: **

Harry was stuck in a daze as the two oldest Weasley boys fussed over Draco. He felt a sting in his heart wishing that he had someone that cared for him like that. He knew Draco would in a moment, but he wanted that special someone. So far his love life has sucked, even though he had only truly dated one girl in the past and now two guys.

"…Arry….Harry!" His named being called brought him back from where ever he just was and he looked over to the worried look of Charlie.

"Who did this to him Harry, he refuses to tell me." Charlie asked with a stern look on his face as he held Draco's hand. Harry looked over his shoulder to Draco and saw the boys eyes wide, shaking his head no.

"I'm sorry Draco but he has the right to know. It was Ron." He expected Charlie to stand up and go search for his younger brother so Harry was surprised that Bill moved swiftly towards the door.

"Where is he going?" Harry asked turning back to Charlie.

"Most likely going to check on someone. Then to go find our brother." Charlie replied.

"Who is he so worried about?" Harry was curious.

"No one, don't worry about it Harry. I'm going to go meet him so I can beat our brother together." Charlie leaned over and kissed Draco lightly on the lips, he suspected he only wanted it to last a moment but Draco pulled him in for a more intimate kiss, making Harry turn from the sight.

"Harry why did you tell him?" Harry turned back around to see that Charlie had left and Draco was looking at him with a look of betrayal on his face.

"I'm sorry. If I didn't tell him someone else would have. I thought it best he heard from me."

"Fine, but next time don't say a word."

"There won't be a next time Draco. After this I don't think Ron will touch you again once his brothers are done with him." Harry said making Draco laugh.

"So you and Blaise are just friends now?" Draco suddenly asked out of the blue, making Harry turn red.

"Yeah. I think it is best that way. No more dating friends for me. Now Blaise is on a mission to find me someone." Harry ducked his head thinking of Lucius.

"Yeah you can't be the only single one out of us four." Draco's eyes widened at his words and he quickly ducked his head.

"What are you talking about. As far as I know you are the only on taken." Harry said staring at Draco, lifting his hand to the other boys face trying to get him to look at him.

"Well. Promise you won't be mad….Please?" Draco asked, searching Harry's eyes.

"Yeah alright." Harry knew he wasn't going to like what he was going to be told so he leaned back in the chair, bracing himself.

"Well Theo is now dating some guy in Ravenclaw and, oh boy, Blaise might be dating someone pretty soon if the guy that wants him has his way." Harry's eyes opened in shock.

"We just broke up." Harry didn't know why it hurt to think that Blaise would be with someone else so soon. There had to be some dating thing saying to wait so long before you actually moved on. "Who is it?" Harry asked not really sure he wanted to know.

"Well you know how Bill bolted out of here, he went to find Blaise and make sure he was alright. The poor boy doesn't even know Bill feels that way." Draco stated.

Harry nodded his head as he felt his heart shatter slightly at the thought of Draco and Blaise both having people to love them, leaving him out in the cold. He tried not to let Draco see how this was affecting him but he could feel his face heating up and the tears threatening to leak out.

"Harry are you alright?" Draco asked as he placed a hand over Harry's.

"I will be. Just sucks to know that I will probably be alone for the rest of my life while everyone else finds someone to love. I'm sorry but it's true. After everything that is going on and everyone hating me, thinking I'm turning evil, I don't think anyone will want to be with me." Harry hung his head and finally let the tears fall from his eyes.

He hated himself for being like this. No wonder everyone else hated him. He was nothing but a useless, spineless, pansy. He couldn't even keep his emotions in check, crying over something so trivial. He felt a hand go under his chin and lift his face to meet concerned grey eyes.

"Harry there is someone out there for you. Not everyone believes all that crap going around." Just as Draco's mouth opened to say something else the doors opened and Lucius walked over to the bed. Harry saw the older man look over towards him and Harry saw the redness of his eyes.

"Draco are you alright. I will see to it that Ronald is expelled from this school, after everything he has done he doesn't deserve to be here." The older man said as he looked over Draco's face.

"I'm fine father. Charlie and Bill are going to take care of Ron right now." Draco said trying to appease his father.

"I don't care what his brothers do to him. I want him gone from this place."

Harry was slowly backing out of the room, hoping the two Malfoy's wouldn't see him. Just as he made it to the doors, Lucius turned around and caught his eye. Harry stopped, frozen to the spot, from the intensity behind those eyes.

"Harry, thank you for being here for Draco. It's nice to see he has a friend like you." Lucius smiled at him, making him want to melt right where he was standing.

"Uh. Thanks Sir. I'm just glad to have a friend like Draco. I'm going to get going, I'll talk to you later Draco." Harry said trying to keep his face from turning red.

"Okay Harry. If you see Charlie can you please send him back here?"

"No problem." Harry rushed out of the Hospital Wing then, wanting to get away from Lucius as fast as possible. Just as he made it to the top of the stairs he heard his name called. He knew it was Lucius and was trying to quickly decide if he should pretend like he didn't hear the man.

"I know you heard me Harry, I saw you flinch." The man said as he came upon Harry.

"Yes Sir. What did you want?" Harry asked not looking up to the other mans face.

"I was wondering if we could talk in private later, say after dinner in my rooms?" Lucius asked. Harry heard hope behind the words and couldn't stop thinking of Severus and how Lucius basically broke the other mans heart early that night.

"No, I'm sorry Sir, but I have a lot of work I need to get done. I'm sure Severus wouldn't mind having your company however." Harry walked away then, feeling more alone than he has ever felt.

The next morning Harry was sitting at the Slytherin table at breakfast and felt like he was going to be sick. Draco had been released from the Hospital wing early that morning and was now sitting with Charlie at the table. Across from them was Blaise and Bill and Theo was over at the Ravenclaw table, looking all cozy with his new boyfriend.

Harry couldn't help but feel really really rejected. Why couldn't Theo act like that with him? Was he just ashamed to be seen with Harry? What was with Blaise moving on so quickly from him to someone else. The smile on his face told Harry everything he needed to know, he was now with Bill. Was he that easily forgotten, so easily thrown aside for someone else.

He couldn't help but look up to the teachers table and saw that Severus and Lucius were sitting at opposite ends of the table this morning. Severus ferociously stabbing his food with a fork while Lucius was chancing glances between himself and Severus. Harry shook his head and looked back towards his friends, seeing them both extremely happy and ignoring him.

"Yeah so Bill had him pined against the wall by the time I got there and I thought little Ronald was going to wet his pants. He was so confused as to why Bill would be threatening him, until I was standing there." Harry heard Charlie laugh.

"Yeah when I told him I had my eyes on my own Slytherin he really didn't know what to say. So he should be leaving you two alone from now on." Harry loved that his friends would be safe, but what about him. Couldn't they have put the fear of Merlin into Ronald for him too?

He really couldn't take anymore, especially when Blaise rested his head on Bills shoulder and smiled, so he stood up slowly and left the hall. As he came to the front doors of the school he couldn't help but think about finally just leaving. Walking out those doors and never coming back.

"Potter." Harry jumped and had his wand firmly in his hand this time, silently spelling it to stick to him. He saw Ron and a couple other Gryffindors walking up to him.

"What the hell do you want now Ron?" He said with no fear laced into his words.

"So you sick my brothers on me huh. Get them to fall for your charm and your little followers. There is no way they would willingly be with any of those snakes. What the hell did you do to them?" Ron spat out as the group moved closer to Harry, circling him.

"I did nothing to them. You just can't stand to see anyone happy. Your bothers like who they like so just leave it alone." Harry said as he tried to look for a way out.

"Maybe I should just speed things along. I think Dumbledore won't mind if I finally ended this." Harry saw Rons wand start to raise and sent a hex towards the other boy, only to be hit from behind by one of the others.

As he landed on the ground he saw Ron fly to the side and the other guys start to run away. He lifted his head and saw Lucius standing before him with a look of concern.

"That is it. If the old man won't expel him I am going to the rest of the school governors and getting that man and this boy out of here." When Lucius stopped talking he went to help Harry up and he saw Severus standing off to the side, not looking happy. Harry thinking he was upset with him quickly moved away from Lucius hands.

"I can get up on my own Sir. I'm just going to head back to my room now. Thanks." Harry made a quick exit, not seeing the look the other two men gave each other.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:(Lucius POV)  
><strong>

The lake showed a serine calmness to the world, even after it would ripple when something small landed on the surface. Lucius looked out at the water and wished his life was as simple as the ripple of water. It calmed him to come out here and stand, staring into the clear blue nothingness. After everything that had happened in his life he thought maybe, just maybe things would become easier.

After being back with the one man, one person he loved, he thought his life would stop trying to throw obstacles in his way. He was so wrong when ever he looked into the green pools of Harry Potter's eyes. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard someone approach him, to say he was surprised to see a red head standing mere inches from him would be correct.

"Mr. Weasley, what do I owe the pleasure of you being out here with me?" He asked as he looked into the other man's eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you. Actually ask you permission for something." Charlie, he believed the other man's name to be said.

"And what might that be?" He was kind of curious.

"I wanted permission to date your son. Now before you say anything, we have been corresponding since the tri-wizard tournament and I have come here to teach a couple times and he always stayed to talk to me, so we have gotten to know each other." Charlie was looking at him and Lucius could see the hope in his eyes.

"That's fine with me. Just don't hurt him." Lucius smiled as he saw Charlie's eyes almost pop out of his head.

"So is it all right if I talk to him, see what he thinks and if he would like to be with me?" Charlie said as he looked Lucius in the eyes.

"I don't see why not. I think you two would make a perfect match, I am glad you came to talk to me first. " Lucius laughed as Charlie seemed to relax a bit.

"So you and Severus. How long has that one been going on?" Lucius was about to answer when he heard a sound behind one of the bushes near them. He walked swiftly over and almost laughed when he saw Harry sprawled out on his ass.

After Harry asked him about his relationship with Severus and the boy ran off, He didn't know what to think. The look in the boys eyes sent a chill of worry down his spine. Like he should know something, but couldn't really put his finger on what that something was. Shaking his head he decided he needed to have a talk with his son before the elder Weasley found him.

He made his way back to his room, so he could send a missive out for Draco to come meet him. He knew that he didn't care about the age difference between his son and Charlie, and he only hoped that Draco could be in a relationship with an older male, who was very dominate in appearance.

Moments later his son was walking into his room's with a look of fear on his face, like he was going to be scolded for something. Lucius quickly informed Draco that there was nothing to worry about and waited for him to calm down and take a seat.

"Alright Father, If I am not in trouble, why did you call me here?" The boy asked still looking slightly worried.

"I had a very interesting conversation with someone today. A man that wanted my permission to date you." Lucius sat there and tried his best to hide the laugh at the look Draco was giving him at the moment. The boy looked like he wanted to up and run as far from him as possible.

"Uh, who?" Draco stuttered out, looking every where but at Lucius.

"Charlie Weasley. Did you know he would be coming to talk to me son?" Lucius asked.

"WHAT! No. I swear. I mean, what did you say?" Lucius let out a short laugh at that and leaned forwards towards his son.

"Draco, I told him that I was fine with it and he can talk to you when ever he wanted to. I just hope that he doesn't hurt you." Lucius placed a hand on his sons shoulder and felt him relax under it.

"Thanks Father. I have liked him for awhile but never knew how he felt in return. I will tell you if he hurts me. I really should be going." Lucius nodded to his son and watched him walk out of the room.

It was funny seeing his son acting like this because of another man and not some girl. For the longest time he thought his son was straight. He caught him kissing one of the other boys a couple years ago and sat him down to tell him that it was fine with him if he was gay. Draco finally gave in to himself and came out to his father and friends shortly after that and realized it was not that big a deal any longer in their world.

Later that night at dinner, Lucius sat back and watched as Harry and two of the other boys began a very heated argument. Somewhere towards the end he caught Harry's eyes and saw the confusion behind them. He wanted to know why this gorgeous young man would date such juvenile idiots.

His eyes followed Harry as he pushed back from the table and was leaving. Right as he reached the door his eyes locked once more with his, before Severus turned his head and kissed him. Once the kiss ended he looked again towards the doors, but Harry was already gone. He couldn't help but feel the anger build up in him at Severus for doing that at that moment.

He would never get the image out of his head, never. The beaten body of Harry, laying on the floor as those boys ran away, was just tearing him up inside. How could Albus let students do this to one another and not do something about it. He couldn't even stay in the hospital wing after he and Severus brought him in. He stayed in his rooms, pacing until Severus returned with news about how the boy was.

He was thankful he wasn't to badly hurt and was able to return to his rooms. He only hoped that his boyfriend would be gentle with him and help him out. The jealousy flowing around in his head was killing him. He shouldn't be feeling like he should be the one down there helping Harry. He had a great partner and he was deeply in love with him, right?

The day after he couldn't wait until the Slytherin's entered the room so he could see for him self that Harry was alright. He couldn't take his eyes off the boy the entire class and loved when their eyes would lock. He felt his cock stir as he kept picturing the boy naked on his bed, as he rubbed all the sore spots on his body.

He almost cursed the student who needed his help as he had to turn away from Harry right then. He also couldn't help making Harry stay after class when he noticed he wasn't paying attention to his lecture. He only wanted a few moments of alone time with the boy, but it seemed he ended up freaking him out.

By the time Harry left his class room, Lucius was in shock. He couldn't even close his mouth as the words Harry had said swept into his mind. He basically admitted he had some feelings for Lucius by saying he didn't want to come between himself and Severus.

He knew he had to tell Severus how he was feeling, that they should take a break from each other until he can figure out what these feelings meant. He couldn't sit there and practically hit on a boy while he was with Severus. He knew it was going to hurt the other man for him to do this yet again to him but he didn't see any other choice. That was where he found him self now, having a very bad conversation with a man he loved.

"Severus you are not going to like what I am about to say, so could you sit down for a minute, please?" Lucius asked as he looked as Severus pacing his floor.

"No just tell me." Lucius took in a breath and told him that he thought they needed a break, that he had feelings for Potter and he needed to see what was going on with that.

"How could you? After everything that we have been through together you want to take a break? For someone you don't even know feels anything for you, that is the same age as your son for crying out loud."

"I'm sorry Severus. We said that if we ever felt anything for someone else that we would let the other know. I have never felt this kind of pull towards anyone other than you Severus and you know that. I'm so sorry." Lucius looked up with pleading hoping Severus would understand.

"I can't believe this, what if I felt….what if I felt the same for the boy?" Lucius' head snapped up and watched as Severus ran a hand into his hair before sitting down.

"What? What do you mean feel the same for him?" Lucius was stunned. Out of everything he thought the other man would say it was not that.

"I have been watching how the two of you interact with each other and it has been driving me insane. He has grown into himself and has become rather stunning, so I don't blame you on that. He has grown to trust me and I know he knows we are together, I can see the torn emotions behind his eyes when ever he looks at one of us. I don't want to loose you Lucius, not to someone we both have a pull towards." Lucius felt Severus take a hold of his hands and leant over to kiss him.

"What to you purpose we do then?" Lucius asked.

"I say we pursue him. You first since he obviously has feelings for you. I'll step back for a moment, then we talk to him about us. He won't go near you if he thinks we are still together, so we have to act like we are not." Lucius just sat there and shook his head in return, not believing his ears.

As they continued to talk about the situation with Harry, the floo activated and Poppy told Lucius to come right to the Hospital Wing, Draco was there. He didn't even notice Harry at first when he flew in the room and over to his son. When he saw that his son was alright he thanked Harry and watched as he fled to the hall.

He quickly ran out and talked to him, offering him to come to his rooms after dinner but he quickly refused, and left Lucius gaping after him yet again. Then for the second time that week he found Harry being attacked, this time he was there just in time before anything major happened.

He swore he would get Ron expelled and the Headmaster booted, there was no way after what had been happening to Harry and his son that he would let the Governors stand for this. As he watched Harry walk away he looked over to the side of the hall and saw Severus standing there with a very worried expression on his face. They nodded to each other in understanding, saying they would do anything to make sure this never happened again.

**A/N: I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to get this out today. I woke up with a huge Migraine, but I wanted to get this out before I continued with Harry. **

**Please Review. I just love reading from everyone, especially those who comment all the time and leave big ones, including their own thoughts. So thanks again and I hope you liked this. **


	18. Chapter 17

**I finally was able to get some medicine for my migraine and my head feels so much better, so what better to do then write another chapter right. **

**Chapter 17:**

It had been two weeks since the last time Harry had been attacked in the school. He actually was now grateful that Lucius had found him when he did and nothing serious had happened. The other plus side was the man actually stuck with his word about what he wanted to do. Only three days after the attack Ron was expelled from school and had to transfer somewhere else and on top of that Dumbledore was booted from his post as Headmaster, making Minerva the Headmistress now.

Harry was pleasantly surprised when this happened and he knew the woman wouldn't let anything happen to him. Another revelation came when just that morning Hermione tried talking to him. She tried to tell him she was sorry and that she only followed Ron because they were dating.

Harry tried not to laugh in her face but he couldn't help it. Then the look of utter horror that crossed her face when he did start laughing, only caused him to laugh harder. When he finally was able to get his breathing back to normal he looked at her in the face and told her to jump off the nearest cliff because he didn't care.

He started to feel better day by day once Ron was gone. It seemed he was the leader of everyone ignoring or hating him in the school. He slowly started to become how he used to be and he was happy for that. He knew he wasn't alone, he had Draco and Blaise as it was. He also had Severus to talk to when ever he knew Lucius wasn't going to be around.

The older man did try to get him alone, but Harry objected every time. He saw how sad Severus looked since they were no longer together. Harry still couldn't get the answer from Severus on why that was, but he knew there had to be a good reason.

He looked up to Severus like a father and was glad to have the other man finally on his side. After so many years of hatred between them, he was surprised at how easily it was to trust the man. Some days when they were talking he wanted to throw his arms around the older man and hug him. He wanted to make him feel better and know he was still loved by someone.

When that thought crossed his mind the first time he didn't know what to do with it. Yeah he liked Severus, respected him even, but love? Wasn't that pushing it to far, the friendship they now shared. He didn't know, and he didn't want to sit around over analyzing it either. He didn't want to ruin what they had.

He still sat around and would steal glances at Lucius when ever he could. He loved the way the other man would automatically light up when he caught him looking. He definitely wasn't sure what he wanted to do with all these feeling floating around his mind about the other man.

He had sat Draco down one night and told him about his slight attraction to his father, he was afraid if he didn't tell his friend someone else might, and he might hate him. Harry was rather surprised when Draco gave him a hug and asked if he started to date his father if he would have to call him "Daddy". That made them break out in hysterical laughter, making everyone around them think they were crazy.

Harry was now standing in the middle of one of the halls in the dungeon, flipping pages in a book that he was reading. He was avoiding his room because Draco was in there with Charlie and he really didn't need to see that. He was brought out of the book when someone coughed, making him jump.

"Lucius, make some noise before hand. You scared me." Harry didn't noticed he called the man by his first name until it was too late, so he looked away with a blush on his face.

"Sorry Harry. I'll do that next time. Now I needed to talk to you. I have been trying to for a couple of weeks and I'm sick of you dodging me." Lucius was moving closer to him and Harry realized he couldn't back up because he was already standing against the damn wall.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked acting ignorant.

"About us. About this attraction we feel for each other. Don't try to deny it, I can see it in your eyes right now." Lucius moved closer still, until his feet touched Harry's, making him have to look up to see Lucius' eyes.

"Uh. Yeah I guess I couldn't hide it could I?" Harry asked trying to look away from the older man. He felt Lucius' hand touch his chin, making him look up into his stormy eyes.

"I'm glad you feel the same." Then lips were on his, soft, moist, experienced lips that made his knees go weak. He was lost to all the sensations that were running rampant in his body. No kiss had ever felt this good, especially with hands holding gently onto his waist, pulling him closer to the hard chest in front of him.

Lucius pulled away from him all to soon in his mind and smiled. Harry wanted to melt into the ground at that smile but kept him self as composed as he could.

"What…what does this mean?" Harry asked trying to keep his breathing even.

"I'm hoping you will agree to be with me." Lucius stated.

"What about Severus?" Harry asked knowing it probably wasn't the best question to ask.

"I know how you have become close to him and I will never ask you to push that away. He wants me to be happy, and you agreeing to be with me will make me very happy Harry." He received a small kiss at this declaration.

"Yes…yes I want to be with you Lucius. How are we going to do this with you being my teacher?" Harry just thought of the last bit and started to worry.

"You are of age Harry. No one can do anything about it. There is no rules against a teacher dating a student that is of age. It is fine." Harry smiled up at him and couldn't help but throw his arms around the mans neck and press his lips against the others.

Neither one of them saw Severus standing off in the shadows with a smile on his face. Knowing the first part of the plan was going perfect, now all they had to do was get Harry to see how well all three of them would be together.

**A/N: After this story is complete I will be starting a new one called "Everything was a lie" I got the concept from another writer and asked if I could use it. Draco finds out he is not a Malfoy and everything in his life changes. **

**I hope that everyone that has read this one will enjoy that one as well once I start posting it, when I am done with this. It will be a Draco/Harry fic. **


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

Harry couldn't believe his life, everything seemed to be turning around slowly and he was grateful for that. After he left Lucius last night he had a smile plastered on his face until the moment he fell asleep. The next day he was surprised to see the Weasely clan arguing in the main hall with the Headmistress.

"And that one is to blame for this, everything that is happening and you expel my son from school?" Harry stopped in his tracks as Mrs. Weasely pointed her finger at him.

"Now don't go blaming the boy, I'm sure something had to happen to warrant Ron being expelled Molly." he heard Arthur say to his wife.

"No, All the danger my Ron has been in all these years is because of him and now it is because of him my son can't finish his education with his friends." Harry fought the tears that wanted to spring forth at the words this woman was saying, a woman he thought of as a mother.

"I didn't do anything to Ron. He attacked me, more than once." Harry spoke up as he moved closer to the bunch of red-heads. He saw Charlie and Bill smirk at him before they moved by his side, making their mother gasp.

"Now you are turning my other children from me, how could you do this."

"Now Molly please stop acting like this. I'm sorry Harry I tried to stop her from coming." Arthur said as he looked at him.

"It's alright Mr. Weasely. I understand." Harry tried to smile but knew he would always be upset about this.

"I blame Ron for this, he shouldn't have attack you mate. You were his friend all these years and he just kept on betraying you." Harry looked over and saw George staring at him and Harry couldn't help but feel sad for his friend.

"Thanks George. How's the joke shop coming along?" Harry asked.

"It's great. Speaking of which, I should get back there before it falls apart. Good to see you, and you look happy."

"I am. See you George." Harry watched the older boy hug his parents, while whispering something into his mothers ear before he walked off.

"Well I never. I'm leaving. I am going to get my son back into this school." Harry looked over and saw Molly talking once again at the headmistress and smiled when the woman just shook her head in response.

"Harry the rest of us do not feel the way Ron and Molly do. Just remember that the rest of us are always here for you." Arthur stated as he rested an arm around his shoulder.

"Thank you. What about Ginny. She hasn't said one word to me since I came back." Harry asked.

"She has a new boyfriend, so I'm sure her lack of being here has to do with that. I know she is worried about you but didn't want Ron doing anything to her. I'll let her know it is safe to talk to you again."

"Thanks. I'm glad everyone isn't out to get my head still." Harry laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

They all talked for a couple minutes longer before they had to leave. Harry smiled as he watched Charlie and Bill walk towards the dungeons instead of leaving the school.

Harry needed to see Lucius now and quickly headed towards the older mans rooms so he could talk.

As he came around the corner to Lucius rooms he stopped short when he saw the door open. His eyes widened as he saw Severus exit the room and look directly into his eyes. Harry tilted his head to the side in regards to the man only to have him turn around and leave. He felt uneasy when he walked the rest of the way to the now closed door and brought his hand up to knock.

"Enter." He heard from behind the door and pushed it open slowly.

"Harry, so glad to see you right now." The tall man wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him into a kiss. Harry loved the feel of the other man's lips on his but he couldn't shake the feeling of guilt entering his mind.

As he pulled out of Lucius' embrace he looking into the other mans eyes and saw concern looking back at him. He wanted to tell the other man how he felt about him taking him away from Severus, but he didn't think he had it in him to loose what they were starting.

He felt really bad for what he was doing to Severus and really hoped after all the talks they seemed to be having that the man wouldn't hold it against him for to long. He wanted Severus to be happy, but he wanted to also be happy.

He was at am impasse about what to do and he tried not to look upset in front of his, boyfriend? Lover? God he didn't even know what to call Lucius now.

"Are you alright, Love?" He heard the other man ask as he was pulled back against the chest that was now standing behind him. He leaned his head back and let out the breath he had been holding.

"Yes I'm fine." He felt himself turned around in those strong arms and his face lifted to look at the other man.

"You are lying Harry. I don't want us to lie to each other. Now tell me what is bothering you." Lucius stated as he placed little kisses across Harry's face and moved down to his neck.

Harry couldn't think. The man's lips were sinful, kissing all over his face and then hitting a rather sensitive spot on his neck. He arched his back a little, sending his hips thrusting into the older mans. He felt the harness behind Lucius slacks as they made contact and couldn't help but shy away. That was another issue all together, his lack of experience with anything sexual. When had he ever had the time really, practically never.

"I just feel bad for coming between you and Severus. I never wanted to be the cause of his pain and I saw him leave here, he looked upset." Lucius' arms tightened around him again as he was speaking and he had a feeling the other man still held strong feelings for Severus.

"He will get over it. He came here to talk and I explained my feelings towards you and that we are now together. He will be happy again in no time Harry." Lucius picked him up and placed him on the table that was behind them and proceeded to trail kisses down Harry's neck.

Those experienced hands came up and undid Harry's shirt and the button to his pants before Harry could even think about what was happening. When he felt a hand snake down inside his pants and make contact with his cock, he jerked back.

"I can't do this right now, I'm sorry." Harry swiftly ducked his head and jumped off the table, righting his shirt and pants, before walking towards the door.

"I really like you Lucius, I just think I need to talk to Severus and make sure he isn't upset with me. I can't loose what trust he has given me." "I understand. I'll be waiting right here for you when you want to return." Lucius walked behind Harry as he opened the door and pulled him in for another short kiss. Harry smiled up at him as he left, hoping Severus would talk to him when he got there.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

Harry hesitated for a moment, with his hand frozen in front of the door. Behind there was a man he had grown to truly respect and trust. He even knew he felt something like he felt for Lucius towards this other man and hated he was why he was upset. Lucius had told him it wasn't because of him, and that the other man would find happiness someday soon as well, but Harry couldn't help but wonder if that was true.

He also was upset because he wouldn't be the one to cause the happiness in him, he would always be the one to cause the pain. That drove him mad in his mind with wonder about who could make this man happy other than Lucius. He knew they were together since their Hogwarts years, only to be separated due to Pure-blood idiocy. So why should he be the one to tear them apart now?

Taking in all his ex-Gryffindor courage, he finally tapped his hand against the wooden door. His heart pace increased as he heard the sound of footsteps approaching and he felt like he was about to pass out when he saw the door opening slowly.

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing here?" Severus asked with a look that crossed with him being surprised and curious.

"I wanted to speak with you Severus, please?" Harry asked as he stayed his course and looked directly into the other man's eyes. He felt his breath hitch at the look he was receiving in return.

"Sure. Do come in." Severus opened the door the rest of the way, allowing Harry entrance. Harry was thankful he was given this opportunity and wasn't just thrown out on his ass.

"Please take a seat, I'll grab us something to drink." Harry grabbed a seat on one end of the couch in front of the fire. He watched as Severus poured them each a drink before making his way to sit at the other end.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about, I thought you would be with Lucius." Harry's head snapped up at the question and he couldn't find anything to say for a moment as he stared into the others eyes.

"I'm sorry. I am so so sorry. I didn't want to get between the two of you. I tried to stay away when I knew you were together, I am so sorry." Harry couldn't help his hands shaking or the tears starting to flow from his eyes.

He tried to steady his breathing as he felt a set of warm hands come to his face and wipe the tears away. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of the fingers rubbing against his cheeks. Knowing he was beginning to flush he snapped his eyes open to look at Severus once more, only this time with questions behind his eyes.

"You did nothing wrong Harry. Lucius can pursue you if he wants to, we are not married, and we are no longer together."

"But you love him. I know you do and I know he still loves you, so I don't understand how he could throw everything you had together away for me." Harry stated, knowing what his real worries were.

"How could he not Harry. You are the most gorgeous, strongest and smartest young man around, why wouldn't anyone want to be with you?" Harry felt his heart leap at the words Severus was saying to him. Did this man think all this of him? Did he feel the same way as apparently Lucius did? Why didn't he try to be with him too?

"I..Thank you. But it worries me. If he can just throw you away after all these years what's to say he won't turn around and do that to me?" He could see the shocked expression come across Severus' face just before the other man was directly in front of him.

"He didn't throw me away. We talked about this. I'm happy to see him happy, that's all I can ask for. Now I think you need to return to your dorm and get some rest. It sounds like you have had a very tiring day." Severus helped him off the couch and over to the door.

Harry didn't know what came over him just then but he couldn't help himself from leaning up and placing a small kiss on Severus' lips. When he stood back he knew his eyes were just as wide as Severus' and decided on not saying a word as he ran down the hall.

By the time he made it back to his room he was out of breath and couldn't help but slam the door shut behind him and slide to the floor. He looked up and laughed as he saw his friends staring at him in confusion.

"What happened to you Harry? You haven't talked to us in two days." He heard Draco ask from his bed.

"I need to talk to you….Alone." He stared at his friend until he nodded and asked the others to leave. Once they were alone Harry told Draco everything that had happened to him in the last couple of days, including what just happened with Severus.

"Wow. So you and Father are actually together. Wow." Draco laughed

"After all that, that is all you can say. What do I do about Severus? I feel so bad for kissing him. What if your father finds out? Crap I am going to loose him aren't I?" Harry had all these questions flowing in his mind he didn't know which way was up.

"Harry calm down. Father will not get angry with you, he'll want to know why you did it. I think it is best you sit down and think of why you would kiss Severus." Draco placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and pushed him onto the bed.

"I like him. I know I do. Just as much as your father I think, if not more since I know him better. Don't get me wrong Draco I like being with your father, it's just, it's like something is missing when I'm with him and think of Severus. I took Lucius away from him, don't give me that look that is what it feels like to me. I didn't ever want to be the cause of that kind of pain for Severus, I wanted to comfort him and make sure he was alright." Harry saw Draco looking at him funny and didn't understand it.

"Maybe it is best if I go talk to my father and just see where his mind is at, that way I can help you out better." Draco stood and headed towards the door.

"Thanks Draco. I appreciate this. You're a great friend." Harry smiled at him as he laid back against his pillows.

Hours had passed by and no one came back to the room, he started to worry about his friends and wondered where they all were. He wondered how Draco was fairing with talking to Lucius and he couldn't stop thinking of the kiss he gave Severus.

The door to his room finally opened, but the person who came in was not Draco, it was Lucius. He looked at the older man and felt worried about why he was there. Draco must have told him to come talk to him, was the only reason he could come up with.

"Harry. Why didn't you talk to me about all this. I had two talks tonight, one with my son and the other with Severus. He told me you kissed him earlier." Harry couldn't breath, he should have known Severus would tell the love of his life that his new lover was cheating on him.

"I….I'm sorry. I don't know." Harry stopped when a finger came upon his lips.

"Shhh. I'm not upset. It does however help me with what I thought would take a bit longer."

"What?" Harry asked, not sure what he was referring to.

"From what I have gathered tonight, you hold feelings for both Severus and myself, right?" Harry nodded. "Well what if I told you that we both hold the same feelings towards you and with each other." Harry felt his mouth open in shock before he closed it to speak.

"What do you mean?" He asked

"We have talked it out. We both want you Harry, as we think you want us. We both still want the other, desperately. So I wanted to talk to you about coming into a triad relationship with Severus and I?" Harry wasn't sure if he heard right. These two men, very powerful, bloody good looking men, wanted to form a triad with him? He wasn't sure if it was from that information or the lack of sleep he had been getting but the last thing he remembered seeing before passing out was the sly smirk of Lucius' face.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: (Lucius' POV)**

Lucius' couldn't have been a happier man even if he tried. Him and Severus had a mission and so far it was working out great. Harry had finally agreed to be with him and it felt like the missing part in his heart was finally where it was supposed to be. He loved kissing those plump, young, more than willing lips and he couldn't keep his hands off the boys body. He wanted nothing more than to ravish him from head to toe.

When he heard about the argument going on in the main hall he wanted nothing more than to go up and intervene. Severus however was sitting in the room with him and prevented him from leaving. He told him that Harry could take care of himself, that he was growing stronger once again and was becoming more like his old self.

Plus how could a man deny the feel of one of his lovers pressed tightly against his body, naked. He knew they shouldn't be doing this together before their plan was finished, if Harry found them like this he would never understand what they wanted. He would never forgive him.

His train of thought was lost, however, when Severus moved down his body and engulfed his hard cock into his mouth. Severus had a very talented mouth and he always loved the way he would lick, bite and suck his cock. Lucius fisted his hand in his lovers hair and enjoyed the feel of shoving his cock further into him.

"Sev….God feels so good. Not going to last." With a couple more sucks and a very hard bite to the tip of his cock, Lucius was releasing into Severus' mouth. Lucius pulled Severus up his body and placed a long hard kiss to his mouth, loving the taste of himself on his lovers lips.

Once they pulled away from each other, Lucius knew it was time for Severus to leave. He had a small feeling his little lover would want to see him after the altercation in the main hall was done. He walked Severus to the door and saw the man freeze as he left, he knew Harry must have been down the hall and was glad when Severus schooled himself and walked away.

Lucius only had to wait a few moments before he heard the quiet footsteps approach his door, He quickly righted himself, and sat down, waiting for the knock to come.

After Harry left Lucius couldn't help but kick himself in the ass. How could he have been so careless, trying to move so fast with his little lover. He knew Harry had been through a lot in his life and he also thought that the boy was still a virgin. How could he have even tried to push him any further.

It surprised him when Harry wanted to go talk to Severus. The worry pouring off the boy for the other man was incredible. He knew Harry was holding feeling inside of him self for Severus, not they only had to show it to him.

When Severus showed back up to his door less than a half an hour later, Lucius was worried. Especially after seeing the confused look his lover was wearing on his face.

"What's wrong?" Lucius asked as he moved Severus over to sit on the bed.

"He kissed me. He was ranting about how he thought you would drop him like you did me. How he couldn't understand why someone like you would want to be with him. I went to walk him to the door and he just kissed me." Severus replied in awe while staring at him.

"Wow. Maybe this will be easier than we thought." Lucius smirked.

"No. He was scared out of his mind when he pulled back. Basically ran away from me in fear." Lucius wrapped his arms around Severus, hoping they could get their missing piece into place soon.

While they were still embracing Draco came into the room without warning. Lucius jumped back and let Severus go, thinking it was Harry returning.

"I thought so. Are you just playing with Harry or what?" Draco stood his ground, hands crossed in front of him while he stared at the other two men in the room.

"NO. I love Severus, but we both feel like we are missing something that only feels complete when we are around Harry." Lucius said staring at his son with a stern expression.

"Then why the hell don't you just tell him that. Tell him you want a triad. He is sitting in our rooms confused. He is trying to figure out his feelings for the both of you. Go to him father you need to do something about this." Lucius looked at Draco and shook his head in acknowledgment before kissing Severus goodbye.

It took him longer to reach the rooms than expected, especially when he was stopped by the Headmistress on his way there.

"Mr. Malfoy. Is my suspicions correct and you have started a relationship with one of my students?" She asked smiling over at him.

"Yes Minerva. Harry and I have started a relationship and if you would so kindly let me go I wanted to throw the idea of a Triad at him." He smirk at the shocked expression that crossed her face.

"What. You mean you and Severus both want to be with him?"

"Yes we do. We have discussed this at length and decided upon it. We hope you along with everyone else will just let this happen."

"Oh yes. Harry needs someone that will love him and I know the both of you would never hurt him. I have seen how close he has come with the both of you. I wish you luck." She smiled before moving away and letting him pass.

How he ended up with a passed out Harry Potter in front of him made him laugh. So he decided to lift the unconscious boy into his arms and carry him back to his rooms, where his son and lover were waiting. Once he arrived he promptly kicked Draco out of the rooms and laid Harry on the bed next to Severus.

"What happened?" Severus asked

"He promptly pass out when I asked about the Triad." Lucius shook his head, peeling of his clothes before climbing into the bed next to Harry's other side.

"Well then I hope he doesn't pass out again once he wakes to see us both next to him." Severus leaned over and pressed a kiss to Lucius' lips before wrapping and arm around Harry's waist.

Lucius smiled down at his two lovers and could only hope Harry didn't freak out in the morning.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

The sun was sneaking it's way in between the curtain and trying it's very best to shine on the youngest of the three on the bed. The tiniest ray flinted across the boys face, threatening to wake him up. He rolled over to one side to be stopped by what he thought was the wall, so he decided to roll the other way. When the same hard surface met his body once again he knew something was wrong.

Sitting right up in bed, like he was waking from a nightmare, he glanced around the room. When he saw Lucius laying next to him his body started to relax. Then the thought of the other hard surface came to mind and he slowly turned his head the other way. When he saw the other body laying there he jumped over Lucius and onto the floor.

The jolt of the bed from when Harry jumped off awoke the other two occupants. He saw Lucius look to his side and smile at Severus, who was looking over at him wide-eyed.

"What's wrong Love?" He heard Lucius ask, completely forgetting there used to be a third body in the bed.

"Look over your shoulder Lucius." Severus said not moving his eyes from Harry.

He watched Lucius slowly turn over to see a very upset Harry standing there looking at him. Harry was frozen to the spot, trying to remember everything that happened before he fell asleep. Then it hit him, he had passed out, fainted, like a girl. He hung his head when he remembered the reason.

He wasn't enough for Lucius, he should have known. The other man wanted both him and Severus. He should have known that no one would want him just for themselves. He was going to be shared, but was that really a bad thing? To have two people love you instead of only one? He wasn't sure how he really felt about all of this but he knew he had to get out of the room so he could think.

"I….Goodbye." Harry started to flee towards the door, trying to get out of there as fast as possible.

"Wait. Harry don't go." Lucius' worried voice made him stop as he made it to the door. He slowly turned around and saw both men getting off the bed.

"I'll go. You stay and talk." Severus stated as he looked at Harry.

"No. We all have to talk about this. I want this to work." Lucius said as he stood between the other two in the room.

"Why. Why do you want to be with both of us? Am I not enough?" Harry asked as he hung his head, too afraid to look at either of the men in the room with him.

"Oh god Harry no. You are more than enough. Severus and I love each other but there was always something missing, someone. This year when we were both near you we both felt a very strong pull towards you. We both want you, we want all three of us to be happy together. I wanted to take it slow, only you and I at first and talk about Severus, but you kissed Severus last night and we thought that we needed to move things along so you wouldn't beat your self up about it. So please consider being with the both of us. We will be rather happy if you agree." By the time Lucius was done he was standing right next to Harry, a hand wrapping around the young mans waist and pulling him towards his body.

"I don't know. I know I have strong feelings for the both of you and am afraid to loose either." Harry replied, suddenly feeling another body close behind him.

"We promise to try and not to hurt you and you will never loose either of us, no matter what happens." He heard Severus say as he moved in close behind him, placing a soft kiss to the back of his neck.

Harry felt his body start to respond to both of the strong men incasing him in their arms. His mind was in over drive as he felt their hands moving over his body and lips start to touch every part of exposed skin on his face and neck. A soft moan escaped him with out his permission as he tried to control his body.

He didn't know which way to move his body, he wanted to lean into both men, it was all so confusing for him. He had never even gotten this close with one person let alone two. As he was thinking of pulling out of their arms, his head was pulled into a fierce kiss from Lucius. When the man let go of his lips and moved to his neck he felt Severus turn his head towards him and start to kiss him too.

Severus' kisses were intoxicating, he wanted to stand there all day and let the man ravish his mouth. He could feel his cock harden as Lucius pressed his hardened member against him and his brain started to function again. He couldn't do this right now, he needed to get some air to think. Slowly he raised his hand to push Lucius away and stepped away from Severus at the same time.

"I have to go." He bolted from the room leaving two very confused men behind.

When he felt like he was far enough away he pressed his back against the wall and went to the floor. He couldn't breath, it felt like he was gasping for air as his chest tightened. It was a little too much for him at the moment. He wanted to go slower.

He sat on the floor for a while thinking about the reasons why he should go into the Triad. He knew he had strong feelings for both men, they both protected him at different times and showed they cared for him. He knew they would always stand by his side and protect him. He wondered how often there were Triads in this world and how Draco would feel about him being in one with his Father.

Shaking his head he pulled himself off the floor and made his way towards his rooms. He was happy that some people were coming to their senses and were seeing he would never turn evil. He couldn't help but think about how everyone would feel about him being in a relationship with two men.

Before he made it to his room he was stopped by the Headmistress, wanting him to come to her office. He thought he was in trouble from the silence all the way there. When he entered the room he was tackled by a very happy toddler. When he looked down and saw who was hugging his legs so tightly he couldn't help the tears that sprang from his eyes.

"Oh god Teddy." He picked the little boy up and hugged him to his chest. His little God-son started to laugh as Harry started to kiss his little face.

"I love you Teddy." He said as the little boy kissed his cheek and smiled brightly at him. Harry looked around the room and saw Andromeda sitting in one of the chairs with a smile on her face.

"Andromeda. It's so good to see you." Harry said as he made his way over to a chair, with Teddy still in his arms.

"Same to you. I am so sorry we didn't come to see you sooner. I had to get away from here for awhile, I hope you understand." Harry looked at her a little confused. He always thought she was just keeping Teddy away from him because of what everyone was saying.

"You just went away? You weren't keeping him from seeing me?" Harry asked.

"What? No what would make you ever think that. You are his God-father. I think his parents would come back from their graves if I ever kept you from him." Andromeda was looking at him with a questioning look.

"I thought you were just acting like everyone else was. Afraid of me becoming the next dark Lord." Harry stated and held back a laugh as he saw her eyes widen comically.

"I would never think that. You saved our world and tried your best to save my daughter and Remus. Plus this little guy just loves you." She smiled at him.

"Oh thank god. I missed you guys so much. I thought I would never get to see Teddy again." Then he remembered Lucius and Severus. He couldn't go into this Triad now with having Teddy back, he couldn't loose him over something like that.

"Harry what is wrong. Your mood just changed rather quickly?" He heard her ask. He hung his head and pulled Teddy to him once more, not wanting to let him go.

"I think I know what he is worried about." Minerva spoke up. Harry snapped his head towards her wondering what she was going to say.

"I think he is worried that if you find out who he is possible dating, you may not want Teddy around him any longer." Harry felt his mouth hang open and wondered how the hell she knew this.

"I don't care who you are with, as long as they treat you and Teddy with love."

"I don't think you will feel like that once you figure out who They are." Harry said

"They? A Triad? Oh, who are they Harry. I always knew your power wouldn't settle for just one person." He looked at Andromeda a little confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Well Triads are rare. Usually the only ones that form a Triad are the ones with extremely powerful magic. It pulls them to at least two people for them to spend their lives with, ones their magic sees as perfect matches. So who ever you have that pull with will love you for life, they will always protect you and they are your perfect fit. You won't find anyone else that will make you feel like they do. So who are they?" Harry was reeling from this information, he didn't even realize that he answered.

"Severus and Lucius." He heard a small shock come from Andromeda and looked up into her face only to see her smiling.

"Well, Congratulations. They have had such a strong bond since they were kids, I'm happy that you are with them."

"Not yet. I keep running away. I didn't know what to do." Harry looked down at Teddy, who looked to be falling asleep in his lap, and smiled.

"Well it is completely up to you if you want to be with them. No one will look at you different for being in a Triad. What ever you choose I will stand by you and you will always get to see Teddy."

"Thank you Andromeda. I appreciate this. I love this little guy and it felt like a part of my family was ripped from me when I thought you were keeping him away."

"Just know I will never do it on purpose and I will always let you know in the future if we are planning on leaving for a little while. We should be going now, I think I need to put him down for his nap." They stood up and Harry handed Teddy to her, with a kiss to his forehead.

"Thanks again for this Andromeda. I think I need to go talk to two men now." He smiled brightly at the woman before he turned and left the room.


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: I was hoping to get this chapter posted yesterday, but my day became a little hectic. The kids have vacation starting today for the week and I am hoping that I will have this story finished over the week my kids are home and my new one started. I have loved reading all of the reviews I have received and want to thank everyone who has been reading this story. I hope you all continue to enjoy this until the end. **

*****Warning: Strong Sexual content in this chapter. If you do not like then please do not read. *****

**Chapter 22:**

Harry found himself practically skipping down the halls towards his destination. He was overjoyed that he had Andromeda and especially Teddy still in his life. Everything was definitely looking up for him and he couldn't have asked for anything better. Then he stopped, right in the middle of the hall, remembering exactly where he was headed.

Harry stayed standing in the hall for a couple of minutes remembering earlier when he was in Lucius' room. The thought of the two men pressed against him, their lips on his skin, was starting to make him hard. He hoped he could control himself enough to talk to them before anything got out of hand.

Knowing the two men were still in the room, Harry didn't even bother with knocking on the door. He gently pushed it open so no sound was made, while pocking his head into the room. His heart felt like it stopped and his cock twitched at the sight before him. Telling his body not to turn around and run, he slowly entered the rest of the way into the room.

On the bed Severus was laying back, naked, head thrown back and mouth wide open. The sounds coming from his mouth was making Harry harder than before. Lucius was scooted down the end of the bed, kneeling, with Severus' cock in his mouth.

Watching Lucius bob his head up and down the hard shaft in his mouth was making Harry pants rather tight. Severus was thrashing his head back and forth as he reached one of his hands down and wrapped it into Lucius' hair. The man thrust his hips up into Lucius' mouth, while holding his head still.

Harry couldn't take much more, he needed to get his cock out of the constricting confined of his pants. He quickly unzipped and pushed his pants down past his knees as he lent against the wall for support. He grabbed his cock with one hand and began pumping in time to Lucius' head movements over Severus' own cock.

He never thought of himself as a voyeur, but he decided he rather liked watching the two older man having fun with each other. Before he could stop it he let out a moan as his fingers brushed over his slit, spreading the dripping liquid around the rest of his cock.

He noticed Severus stop his head in his direction as he opened his eyes. The man's mouth dropped open but no sound came out. His hips began thrusting faster and Harry couldn't help but make his hand keep up with the pace. Moments later they were both screaming out through their orgasms.

Harry slumped down the wall and was trying to catch his breath, as he heard Severus talking quietly to Lucius. Without noticing he felt strong arms lifting him off the floor and carrying him, gently placing him on the bed shortly after.

"Seeing you standing there, pulling at your cock, was one of the hottest things I have seen Harry. You made me explode by just watching you." Harry felt Severus sitting, naked, behind him.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I've never done anything like that before." He suddenly realized he was sitting there half naked when Lucius wrapped his own hand around his flaccid cock.

"OH…St…Stop. Need to…Talk." He heard the moan of disappointment come from Lucius, but was glad when the man complied and pulled his hand away.

"Go ahead and talk little one. We will wait right here all day." Lucius said and he sat in front of Harry.

"I….I was raised that even being with one of you was wrong. So it was a little hard to think of me being with the both of you when I was just getting used to the idea of only one. But….but I think. No I know I want to do this. I want the both of you. I…UHHH." Harry was cut off when a pair of lips were gently kissing his neck.

"Oh, I've…..I've never…FUCK." A hand snuck over and started to pump his cock slowly. "I'm a virgin." He finally got out while the two men were trying to play with his body.

"We will only go as far as you are comfortable. I just can't keep my hands off of you after seeing you watching us. Feel this, I'm already hard again." Harry moaned as he felt Severus press into his back, his cock hard against him.

While he was paying attention to what Severus was doing he barley registered something Lucius was saying as his hole was slicked with something warm and wet. He squirmed at the feeling and completely fell back against Severus as Lucius took his cock into his mouth.

Severus began moving a hand down Harry's back and under his ass, slowly rubbing one of his fingers in a circle at his entrance. Lucius sucked, licked and nipped at his cock to keep him focused on him. Harry's hand instinctively went into Lucius' hair, loving the feel of his head bouncing up and down.

"Ahhhhh, Stings. But good. Sev…" Harry felt Severus pushing a finger into his ass and begin to push it in as far as he could before pulling it back out. Harry's hips bucked forwards into Lucius' mouth and back down again Severus' finger.

"More…want more….Feel so Gooooood." Severus took the command with a smile as he slid a second finger in with the first. After a few moments he began scissoring them, stretching Harry, while trying not to hurt him. Lucius let Harry's cock go with a pop as he moved up the rest of his body.

"Does that feel good little one. You look so gorgeous wiggling above Severus. Just watching you two is going to make me cum." Lucius stated as he began to rain kisses up Harry's body. When he reached his mouth Severus removed his fingers, knowing Harry was ready for him physically.

"Are you ready little one. I want to be inside of you now." Severus said against Harry's ear as the boy pressed back against him.

"Yes. Please. Slowly. I want you." Harry moaned out as he pressed farther against Severus, feeling his cock press into the clef of his ass.

Severus slowly began to push his cock into Harry's waiting body, making the boy move slowly against him. Lucius began pumping Harry's cock together with his, wanting to try to take his mind off the pain he was feeling. Once Severus was fully sheaved within Harry's tight ass, he began moving slowly, trying to find the right angle to send Harry over the top.

Harry moaned and hummed into Lucius mouth as he felt Severus moving within him. He felt so full, so bloody good. He never wanted this to end. So many sensations were running around in his brain as both men took liberties with his body. He never thought he would ever feel this good. He didn't know which way to move his body, he wanted more contact with both of the men and loved how no matter which way he went he was always closer to one or the other.

Suddenly he thought he saw stars, on one particular thrust Severus hit something within him that made him scream. It felt like every nerve in his body was on fire, he wanted more.

"There, Please…..There again." And at his command Severus thrust up into the same spot every time he entered back into Harry's body.

"So tight. So hot." Severus was chanting behind him, while Lucius moved back down to take Harry into his mouth, knowing he was close to release.

"I'm going…Ahhhhh. Sev, Luc…Ahhh." Harry thrashed one last time before he came into Lucius willing mouth, clenching tightly around Severus' cock, feeling him release within in him. Lucius swallowed everything that he offered before coming back up over his check, pumping his cock until completion. He came across Harry's chest before he collapsed on top of him.

Harry felt his eyes slowly begin to close, everything that was just done to him exhausted him so much. He felt Lucius slide off, pulling him against his side, as Severus slide up behind him. As his eyes finally closed he could only think about finishing the talk they had started once they woke up.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

This time when Harry awoke he didn't rush out of the bed and out of the room. He lay contently in-between the two bodies curled around him, with a smile on his face. He looked towards both of the men in the bed and knew he was right where he was meant to be. Everything that he wanted to say the night before flew from his mind as Lucius pulled him closer towards his sleeping body.

Harry's stomach started to rumbled, in need of food, so he slowly pried himself from between the men and moved to get off the bed. When his feet touched the ground he heard moaning behind him and smiled as Severus sat up looking at him.

"Where are you going?" The man asked as Harry started to dress.

"I need food. Plus Draco is probably worried about me. I think I should join my friend for breakfast." He said as he pulled his shoes on.

"Just wait a minute." He watched as Severus moved and woke Lucius from his slumber. The blonde rose from the bed, frantically looking around, until his eyes landed on a smiling Harry.

"Where is he going?" Lucius asked looking at Severus.

"Food." Was the other mans only reply.

"Oh. Are you alright after last night? We didn't scare you off again did we?" Harry laughed at the worry coming from the man and crawled up into the bed. Once he was between Lucius' legs he leaned father down and placed his lips on his while reaching a hand across to drag Severus over to them. When he finished kissing Lucius he turned his head to the side and placed a kiss on Severus' lips as well.

"No you didn't scare me. I'm happy." He smiled as he climbed back off the bed. "I just think Draco would like to know where I have been."

"Oh yes. My son will be thrilled. He was waiting for me to tell him your answer."

"I will see the both of you later. What can I tell everyone, or do I not tell them anything?" Harry asked trying to figure out what they wanted people to know.

"You tell them anything you want. Like we said, you are of age and there is nothing against Triads." Severus stated.

"Great. I don't want to hide this. I have come to realize the people that really care about me won't care about my decisions, they will stand by me. I don't need anyone else." Harry stated before he walked out of the door, leaving two very happy men in his wake.

Knowing it was a little later than he thought, he detoured to the Great Hall for breakfast. With a smile on his face he walked into the hall and made his way over to his friends. Draco had a knowing smile on his face and Blaise and Theo were looking at him confused.

"So have fun last night Harry?" Draco smirked as he saw Harry sit down.

"Oh yes. Your father and god-father are very entertaining." He replied, loving the shocked faces of those around them.

"So you said yes. I'm so happy for you Harry." Draco clapped him on his back before Theo started to talk.

"Said yes to what?"

"Not that it should matter to you but I am now with Severus and Lucius." Harry replied before putting a piece of fruit into his mouth. He tried not to laugh when Theo spat his drink out all over the table.

"What? So now your whoring yourself out to people twice your age?" Harry was up on his feet in a matter of seconds with his wand pointed in Theo's face.

"I am not a whore because I am with the people I want to be with. We are in it together and not behind each others back. It is only the three of us, no one else. So be ever so kind and keep your mouth shut Theo." Harry was happy when he saw Theo cower in his seat and nod his head in response.

As they were leaving the Great Hall, Harry was stopped by Hermione. She called him over and wanted to speak to him in private so he told the others he would catch up, he just knew this was going to turn out to be something bad.

"Harry I wanted to apologize again for everything that has happened to you. I wish I would have stood by your side, but I was so afraid of what Ron would do to me. He was so angry all the time and we were all afraid." She started to say something else but Harry put his hand up to stop her.

"You were all afraid of one boy. You could have come to me or anyone else for that matter to stop this all from happening, but you sat on the sides and watched. Why would I ever forgive you for letting those things happen to me and my friend." Harry asked waiting for an answer.

"You know how Ron could be. He would pull his wand out to anyone that wanted to go against him. We were all afraid to go to sleep at night just in case we did something wrong and he would do something. Please Harry I am so sor…." Her voice trailed off as she looked behind him.

Harry turned around to see what made her stop so quickly and smiled when he saw the two men standing there. They walked up and stood at either side of Harry, looking at Hermione like she was in trouble.

"My son told me you might need our help." Lucius said as he wrapped a protective arm around Harry's waist.

"I'm fine Lucius." Harry replied looking up at the man with a smile on his face.

"We just wanted to make sure little one." Severus said as he kissed the top of Harry's head. Harry heard a gasp coming from Hermione and turned to look at her.

"What is your problem now Hermione?" He asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Your with them? Both? How could you do that Harry. First you turn your back on your friends and become a Slytherin, then you pull those stunts with those other boys and now this., You're a disgrace. I mean I could have gotten used to you being gay, I have been since I saw you with that first boy, but this. I don't think I can condone this." She said as she waved her hands between the three.

"Well I don't care what you say. I am with them and I am very happy." Harry turned to one side and kissed Severus then the other to kiss Lucius, and laughed when Hermione huffed and began to walk away. "So yes please go tell everyone about this so I don't have to. It will save me the time."

He watched as she walked away and was glad that one more person showed their true colors. He knew Hermione was just acting out of everything she learned from the muggle world, but he couldn't agree with her. He grew up there too and never acted like that towards those who were different. She had no reason to let this affect her so much.

Looking up into the two men's eyes he smiled, grabbing their arms he led them down the hall and back to Lucius' rooms. It was the weekend after all and they had a lot of things to discuss and explore with each other.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

The next month went by rather quickly for Harry. He was extremely happy with his relationship with Lucius and Severus. They were attentive and caring, protective and understanding. When there was something they wanted to do that Harry wasn't too sure of they would sit him down and talk to him about it.

His friendship with Draco and Blaise was growing stronger. He trusted both the boys and their red-headed boyfriends with his life. He even thought he trusted them more then he ever did Ron and Hermione. Hermione had not tried to talk to him again since she found out about his relationship and he heard Ron was an outcast at his new school after everyone over there somehow found out about why he had to transfer.

He enjoyed spending every week with Teddy during the days and his guys at night. He couldn't wait until he could bring them with him to see Teddy. He would have already but Andromeda wanted to make sure that their relationship would last before he brought the two men into the young boys life. Harry understood where she was coming from and didn't want to push the subject with her. He was just all too happy to be able to spend time with his god-son.

He was in the middle of breakfast when his stomach started to flip on him and he had to bolt out of the room before he threw up in the middle of the table. Draco found him leaning over one of the toilets, hair sticking to his fore-head and sweat coming down his face. He had no clue what was wrong with him and he really didn't like it.

Draco comforted him in the bathroom for a little while before he suggested that he go retrieve his father. Harry told him not to bother the moment he started to feel better. He didn't want to cause any unnecessary worry.

A week later he still wasn't feeling any better and he found that he was trying to avoid all the men in his life. Lucius and Severus because every time he was around them he was always horny lately and he didn't think he could spend another second in bed. Draco and Blaise because they would always try to bring him to the nurse the moment they would see him.

He found himself spending an odd amount of time in the library and was starting to feel rather lonely. His stomach would flip at the oddest smells and this was the safest place for him to be. As he sat in the back, reading one of the many books he had found interesting, he heard people begin to enter on the other side of the shelves.

When the people started talking he thought he heard Draco's voice and moved quietly to the edge to listen. When he pulled a small book from the shelf so he could see, he smiled when he saw he was right, it was Draco with Blaise.

"What do you think is wrong with him Draco?" Blaise asked with concern in his voice.

"I don't know. But my father thinks he is upset with them for some reason. They haven't seen him out side of class for about a week. He has been avoiding us too." Harry's heart hurt hearing that his mates were upset.

"He was getting so sick so often I hope he is alright. He is always so white in classes." Blaise stated.

"I know. I just wish he would talk to one of us. Or go see the nurse."

"Hey look here. I think I found something." Harry looked over and was upset he couldn't see what they were reading.

"Oh crap. Do you think this is what is wrong with him. We have to go talk to my father."

Draco stood quickly looking at Blaise.

"Do you think he will be happy about this Draco. You know how he feels about more kids." Harry cocked his head to the side and listened, not really knowing what they were talking about.

"I know, but he needs to know. Then they can talk to him and figure this out." Harry watched as his two friends left the library and slowly made his way out from behind the shelf.

He sat at the table they just occupied and looked down at the book they were reading. As his eyes scanned the page to find what Blaise was talking about, his face turned white. His hand flew towards his stomach and his head started to spin. He quickly looked around the room to see that no one else was there and placed the books back on a shelf.

Ten minuets later he found him self on his back on a bed in the Hospital wing. He needed answers and he needed them now. The nurse was scanning him for anything and raised her eyes in surprise when she was done.

"Is it what I think?" He asked and she shook her head yes. After explaining everything to him about what he needed to be doing he left.

The only thing running in his head was what Draco had said about his father. The man didn't want any more kids after Draco. He knew it would be hard for two older men to want to raise a child, especially one having one grown already.

He made his way down to the rooms to talk to them. Hoping the whole way that they wouldn't be angry with him. He didn't know this could happen, no one ever said anything about this. Maybe they should start teaching all these things to students, especially ones that didn't grow up with any magical relatives to help them.

As he approached the door to Lucius' room he heard frantic talking coming from within. He placed an ear at a small opening and listened to what they were talking about. He knew he had a bad habit of ease dropping, but he wanted to know what to expect.

"Lucius did you hear Draco. He thinks that Harry might." Harry head Severus saying before Lucius cut him off.

"I know Severus. I heard him loud and clear. What the hell do you want me to say?"

"Say something, anything. We need to find him and talk to him." Severus tried saying to Lucius.

"What the hell am I supposed to say about this. I didn't think this would happen. It's only happened, what, three times ever in the past. I can't." Severus spoke up before Lucius could finish what he was going to say.

"It might be mine." Severus said

"But I am in this too. I don't know if I can do this." Harry heard enough and ran away from the room. He would talk to Severus alone before he decided anything. He loved both those men but if one of them couldn't handle this then he would just walk away. This was more important to him now, and it always would be.

Harry just had to wait near Severus' rooms for the man to come back. He decided to sit out there all night if he had to, he would talk to Severus before he went to bed that night, or he wouldn't go to bed at all.


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: When you reach Harry's POV there will be sexual content in that part of the chapter. Just a warning.  
><strong>

**Chapter 25: (Lucius POV)**

Lucius couldn't have been happier. He was finally with the two men that he felt completed him. After years of him and Severus being together and feeling as though they were missing something important, they finally found that in Harry. He completed them and brought them even more together.

The first night they spent together, Lucius wasn't sure that Harry would be able to go through with it. It didn't matter that he wasn't the one to take his virginity, he was just happy to be apart of it at all. He loved the feel of Harry in his mouth and in his hands, the sounds that he was making and the way he looked as he came undone.

There was an added bonus of seeing Severus' cock sliding in and out of Harry's body and the sounds his other lover was also making. He couldn't help spilling his cum all over Harry's chest in the end, it was the hottest thing he had seen in a long time, aside from Severus.

The following month was bliss. They spent a lot of time getting to know everything about Harry, from his mind to his body, and they couldn't have been happier. So when Harry started looking ill and quickly started to pull away from them, they didn't know how to respond. They didn't want to push him into anything he didn't want to do, but they also didn't want to loose him either.

They waited patiently to see if he would come to them. The moment they decided to go seek him out, Draco and Blaise came to talk to them. Lucius' mind was reeling by the time his son was done talking, he didn't think he could breath properly.

After his son left he looked over to Severus and saw the man trying to hold back tears. He knew he was a little hard on him with his words and acting like he didn't want this to happen. He put his arms around his loves shoulders and pulled him close.

"I can do this Severus, I can. I just never expected this to happen after Draco. You know since the only person I have been with has been you and now Harry. I wasn't expecting this at all." Lucius kissed Severus gently before pulling back and looking into his eyes.

"I don't want to force you to stay with Harry because of this. I don't want to loose you, but I have fallen in love with Harry also and want him with us." Severus stated as he pulled out of Lucius' embrace.

"I want him to. I love him to, your not the only one. I promise I can deal with this. We will talk to him tomorrow and make sure he knows that we both want him."

"What about in six months, will you still want him then when he won't be able to give it up?" Severus asked.

"We will deal with that when the time comes, right now let's enjoy being together." Lucius went to hug Severus again but the other man pushed him away.

"No Lucius. You need to decide if you will be able to handle it in six months or not at all. You can't just play with his heart for that time to just toss it away in the end. I won't do that. I know what I want and If you make me choose, you won't be in the equation. I'm sorry Lucius." Severus walked away then, leaving Lucius to his thoughts.

**(Harry's POV)**

Harry was trying not to fall asleep as he sat on the floor outside Severus' rooms. When the loud echo of footsteps reached his ears he sprang off the floor. His face broke into a smile as he saw Severus coming closer and he couldn't help but fling himself into the mans arms and kiss him.

Harry didn't want to talk right now, he wanted comfort, so when Severus opened the door he quickly disrobed and pulled Severus onto the bed with him. He frantically removed the other mans clothes, tossing them onto the floor without a care.

He pushed on Severus' shoulders to make the man fall on his back on the bed. He started to place soft kisses to the other mans face and made his way to suck gently on his pulse point on his neck. He swiftly moved to one nipple and took it into his mouth as he rolled it in-between his teeth, loving the soft moans coming from the body below him.

Wanting to see Severus' reaction to it, Harry bit down on the nipple in his mouth, making Severus moan out loudly in pleasure, grabbing Harry's head and bringing him into a fierce kiss. Harry broke away from the kiss and continued down Severus stomach and to the tip of his cock, slowly sucking the head into his mouth as he stuck his tongue into the opening.

Severus bucked his hips up, trying to get Harry to take his cock into his mouth further. Smiling Harry did as Severus wanted and took his whole length into his mouth. He sucked and nipped at Severus for several minutes before moving back up to kiss the man beneath him.

Severus was having none of that and flipped Harry onto his stomach. He lifted Harry's hips into the air and began to lick at the entrance that was bared to him. Sticking his tongue in as far as it would go and holding Harry's hips still so he couldn't push back into him.

Harry squirmed on the bed, trying to get Severus to go deeper but the man was relentless. Too quickly Harry felt Severus' mouth come away from his ass and his cock line up to his entrance. With one swift motion Severus was balls deep into Harry, making him scream out in pleasure.

"God, please fast and hard tonight. Need it. Yes.. There..Ahhhh there." Severus pounded into Harry, hitting his sweat spot with each thrust and until he felt Harry's walls tightening around him. The moment those muscles clenched Severus was done for, they both screamed out their pleasure as they came together. Harry collapsed onto the bed as Severus rolled to the side, pulling him into his chest.

"Oh my god Severus, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. Lucius is going to be pissed." Harry scrambled into a sitting position, pulling his knees into his chest.

"It's alright little one. I know what is wrong with you and this is perfectly fine. I understand." Severus went to pull Harry towards him but he moved away.

"What do you mean you know what is wrong?" Harry asked, trying to get the other man to talk about what he knew Draco told him.

"Draco told Lucius and I what was wrong. I want to be there for you Harry if it is true." Severus looked pointedly at him, waiting for his response.

"It's true." Harry replied as he rested a hand onto his stomach. "I'm pregnant. I just won't know if it is yours or Lucius' until it is born. He hates me now doesn't he?" Harry ask as he let a couple tears escape his eyes.

"Shhh." Severus pulled him in close this time not letting him move away. "He doesn't hate you. After Draco was born he resigned himself for not having anymore children. Narcissa lost one before Draco and had so many difficulties with him the doctor made sure she wouldn't be able to have any more after. I think he is just scared that you will have the same issues. Give him a little time to process the information and he'll come around." Severus kissed Harry on the head waiting for him to talk, knowing he had more to say.

"He's going to be so angry when he finds out about what we just did. We agreed never to do anything without all of us there." Harry snuggles into Severus' chest, afraid of what Lucius would do.

"He will be fine once I explain to him. Male pregnancies are different in some aspects. From the information we have from the few accounts of this is that the men are extremely sensitive during their pregnancy and want to, or need to be sexually fulfilled a lot more than they normally would. He'll understand."

"I hope so. I hope he comes around to all of this. I'm so afraid of loosing him. I was afraid of loosing you to." Harry yawned after he spoke and pulled the blankets up around them.

"You'll never loose me. I'll always be here." Severus said as Harry's eyes closed and sleep overtook him. Severus laid back against the pillows, hoping that Lucius would come around soon. Their little one needed them both.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

It was a couple of days since Harry had informed Severus that he was pregnant, and just as long that he hadn't seen Lucius. He was starting to feel the effect of not seeing the man, having him touch him and kiss him. He wanted to be close to him, he needed him to be here with him. Being almost four months pregnant sucked, especially when you didn't have your whole heart with you.

Severus was being great, the ever attentive, loving partner. But he couldn't fill the void that Lucius was leaving. Harry knew that Severus and Lucius were still talking to each other, no matter how hard Severus tried, Harry knew that he couldn't stay away from the other man. Harry wouldn't ever be mad at Severus for needing to be near Lucius, hell he would be there right now if he didn't think the man would hex him.

When ever he was sitting in Lucius' class the other man never looked at him, at least when he was looking. Draco would try to get him to stay after class and talk to his father but Harry always refused. He would tell him that Lucius would seek him out when he was ready. He didn't want to push the man into being with him, it was his choice. If he didn't want to have more children then Harry would just have to raise this child on his own.

Harry kept telling himself to stay away from Severus too. That in the end the man would pick Lucius over him and the child. He knew he was only going to bring further heart break to him self for returning to Severus' rooms every night, but he didn't want to be completely alone in this.

A month had past and Lucius still refused to talk to Harry. He even pulled some of his Gryffindor courage up and stayed after class one day, after Draco threatened to hex him. He sat at his desk until all the students left and Lucius was facing away from him. He moved to right behind the other man, and almost threw his arms around him from being so close after so long. Harry made himself stop when he saw Lucius' body go rigged, sensing his presence.

"Lucius, I." Harry was cut short when Lucius moved swiftly to the back room and slammed the door shut. Harry hung his head and felt the sting of tears behind his eyes.

Later that night he was sitting in Severus' room telling him what had accrued with Lucius earlier in the day and he couldn't help but cry then. He let it all out from the last month, everything he was holding in. He told Severus his fear of loosing him when the baby was born. His fear of Lucius never wanting to be with him again because of the child.

He didn't understand why Lucius was so mad at him, it wasn't like he knew this would happen. They could have told him that this was a possibility, they could have used protection since they both knew of this information. All Severus could do was hold him during his rant, not really knowing what to say to comfort his worries.

Now six months pregnant and still not even a hello from Lucius, Harry was finally coming to terms with not having the man around. Severus kept trying to comfort him by telling him he would always be there, that Lucius will eventually come around, but Harry knew better. He knew that Lucius wouldn't ever be there again and that his time with Severus was limited.

He was laying on the bed in the hospital wing watching the moving picture of his child when the realization that he really wasn't alone set in. He has this little being to take care of and love for the rest of his life, this was part of his small family.

"Would you like to know the sex Harry?" The nurse asked as he stared at the picture.

"Yes please." He replied with a small smile.

"You are going to be the proud papa of a little boy." His smile broadened at everything he would be able to teach his son. Images came into his mind as he tried to think of what his son would look like.

Before he left he asked for two more copies of the photo and made his way towards his next destination. Conjuring an envelope he placed one of the pictures into it and wrote "Your son?" On the front. He stood staring at the closed door for several minutes before leaning down and sliding it under the crack. Shacking his head he proceeded down to the dungeons so he could give Severus the other picture.

The man wasn't anywhere to be found so he left it on his desk with a note saying the same thing as the envelope and left to meet with his god-son. He loved his time with Teddy and couldn't wait to be out of school so he could spend more time with him.

"Harry, Harry." He felt Teddy hug him and place a kiss to his stomach. His god-son loved the idea of having someone to play with in a matter of months. He stayed for a couple of hours talking to Teddy and playing with him, telling him everything he would be able to help with when the baby came. Teddy loved the idea of being a big boy helper and being able to hold his new relative.

When Harry arrived back at the school he went right to his rooms, not wanting to chance running into Severus at the moment. He wasn't sure how the other man felt about him leaving that picture on his desk. Draco was waiting for him when he entered and quickly hugged him.

"Severus showed me the picture. God he was so happy." Draco placed his hands on Harry's stomach and laughed when he felt the baby kick at him. Harry smiled and moved towards his bed.

"Was he. I wasn't sure he would be." Harry stated sounding upset.

"Why wouldn't he be. That's his son in your stomach, of course he would be thrilled." Harry watched as Draco sat next to him and placed an arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah well he could also be your Fathers, your brother you know." Harry hung his head, not sure how Draco felt about having to share his father with another kid.

"Yeah well that would be great if he was, then I would have a whole new reason to spoil him. Imagine me with a little brother, that would be fantastic. Either way Severus will think of that boy as his own and you know it."

"Do I really know it? Will he really think that?" Harry asked seeing the shocked expression on his friends face.

"Yes he would. What are you so worried about Harry. Severus loves you." Harry couldn't help but laugh at that.

"I don't think he does. Neither one of them ever said that they did. Merlin knows I love them, I've told them both that on many occasions, but neither of them have repeated it back to me. Now your father won't even talk to me let alone look at me. I'll loose Severus soon enough when he realizes your father doesn't want me back. I'm sorry I have to go." Harry pried himself out from under Draco's arm and left the room, not seeing the worried expression come across the others face.

Harry found himself sitting down at the lake, taking in the quiet sounds of the water. He looked out along the grounds of the school and loved that everyone else was in classes. It was quiet, peaceful and just what he needed. He must have dozed off because as he was waking he heard the sounds of people talking as they came his way. When he stood and turned around he saw someone he didn't expect to see on the grounds ever again.

"There the traitor is. And look he's gone and knocked himself up with those Slytherin killers." Harry stood shocked for a couple of moments before he pulled his wand out and pointed it at the two people standing before him.

"What are you doing here Ron, you were expelled and kicked off Hogwarts grounds?"

"I had permission to come visit Hermione here." Ron pointed to the girl next to him who was smirking in return.

"Well just leave me alone and go somewhere else to visit." Harry spat as he tried to walk around the two, wand still pointed towards them.

"Accio Harry's Wand." Harry heard as he tried to keep his grip on his wand, only to have it ripped from his hand. He turned around to see Molly standing behind him, holding his wand in her hand.

"Do you really think I will let you get away with having my son expelled from this school." Harry went to open his mouth but only felt a sudden pain shoot through his stomach, making him double over. Before he passed out he saw Molly's wand pointed towards him and a smile on her face.


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:**

Harry bolted up in bed and looked around before he remembered what had happened. The fear of not knowing where he was faded as he saw his surroundings, and the smell of the hospital wing reached him. He laid back in relief before he remembered the pain he had in his stomach before he passed out and his hand flung to his stomach.

The bump of his baby was still there but he didn't feel completely right. He looked down at his stomach and noticed the slight flutter of movement, but it was not as active. He was about to call for someone, to let them know he was awake, when the nurse came around the corner.

"Hello Harry. I am glad you are awake." She said as she moved towards him.

"How is my son. Is he alright?" He asked and saw worry cross her face. "What, what is it. What's wrong?" He wanted to cry, he didn't know what was wrong, but because he knew there was he just wanted to break down.

"Nothing is wrong right now. We stabilized you and your son but you have to watch what you do until he is ready to come out. You may end up with some complications while you deliver so we will need to be careful when the times comes."

"What did that bitch do to my son?" He asked.

"Well Mrs. Weasely cast a very old hex on your stomach. It usually causes the person to miscarry, but with how much power you have, the moment your magic felt you were threatened it protected you and your son. Only a little of the hex made it past the protection and caused distress to your son. It was touch and go for a while there but he seems fine as of right now." Harry started crying as he held onto his stomach. He didn't know what to do.

The doors to the Hospital wing burst open and Severus quickly came to his side. The first thing the man did was kiss Harry passionately on his lips and kiss his stomach. A flutter twitched in his stomach as the mans lips touched it and his heart hurt just a little.

"God Harry I am so glad you are alright. I was so worried I was going to loose the both of you." He heard the man say and he mumbled "Now you know how I feel."

"What was that? Are you alright?" Severus was looking him over making sure everything was alright, Harry thought he may not have trusted the Nurse's assessment.

"Yes now can you please leave me alone?" Harry snapped, he really didn't feel like being coddled right now. He wanted quiet, alone time, Severus to get the hell away from him NOW!

Severus jumped back from the harsh tone Harry just used with him and Harry felt a slight amount of guilt at making him do that. He couldn't help it, maybe he should have just been a little nicer, all Severus wanted to do was make sure he was alright, and that his possible child was not harmed.

"I'm sorry. I'm fine but would like to be alone for awhile, Please." Harry looked into Severus' eyes and saw the man nod before he left the room.

Harry wasn't sure if he would be able to do this. The school obviously wasn't safe for him if they let Ron back on the grounds after everything that had happened. He was scared for the life of his son and slowly decided that he would go to Grimmauld place until his son was born.

After the nurse let him leave the hospital wing he made his way quickly to the Headmistresses' office so no one would be able to change his mind. He sat across from her as she stared blankly at him in return.

"Are you sure about this Harry? What about your education?" She asked.

"I can catch up while I am at home. I can't do much in defense right now and I can't even attend potions so it really doesn't matter. I have to make those up over the summer so I can receive my NEWTS anyway, so I may as well do them all at once." He replied already knowing the answer before she asked.

"Alright. I want to apologize for Ronald's behavior and definitely Molly's. I had no idea they would be on the grounds today or I would have made sure you were aware. I know you have already made up your mind, but nothing like this will happen again. The wards have been changed to not allow them back on the grounds." Harry thought about it for a minute but he still thought it was a better option to go home.

"Thanks for that Headmistress. At least I know my friends will be safe. I however do not feel staying here will be productive considering my condition. I would rather rest at home and do what I need to prepare for my son." He replied.

"Alright. I'll be checking in on you every week to see if you need anything and I'm sure Severus and Lucius will be around." Harry hung his head at this. He didn't plan on telling anyone else where he was going, but he knew they would find out sooner or later.

"Thanks again. I'll be leaving the grounds now. I already had some house elves take my things home. I'll keep in touch." He wasn't surprised when she came around the desk and gave him a tearful hug before he left.

Another month passed as he sat around his home, with nothing to do and no one to talk to. The headmistress came by once a week to let him know what was going on in the school and bring anything that he may need to accomplish his NEWTS.

The nurse came by twice a week to give him his check ups and let him know how his son was doing. Watching his child grow within him made him happy but sad at the same time, he would always end up crying by the time she left.

Draco and Blaise stayed in constant contact with him by floo and owls. Blaise would tell him about their relationships and how everything was going great. That they missed having him around and to hang out with, always asking how his little nephew was coming along. Draco would ask how he was, said he missed him and wished he could be there. He would always try and put things in about Severus and Lucius. Saying that they had asked about him all the time and wanted to know where he was. It seemed no one was telling them, which Harry wasn't sure if he should be upset or grateful for that.

He knew Severus was probably asking about him, but he wasn't so sure about Lucius. Why would a man that had ignored him for the better part of months be asking about him now?

He was brought out of his thoughts when a knock came on his door and he was slightly worried about who it could be. The only people that knew he was here wouldn't be coming in the middle of the day so he slowly made his way over to the door. The door blew off it's hinges and Harry fell back onto his ass. He stared up at the people standing there and tried scooting back to reach his wand, but was knocked out before he reached it.

When he woke up he found himself tied to one of the beds in his house. The first thought that came to his mind was he was a complete idiot for not changing the secret keeper and the wards around the house.

He tried pulling on his binds to no avail and laid his head back against the pillow. All he could do was wait for someone to come into the room and find out what the hell they were going to do. Maybe coming here wasn't such a wonderful idea. His stomach started twitching and he knew his son was awake, and he knew he needed to get some food into him or his son would go into shock. One of the side effects of what happened to him before.

When ever he didn't eat or sleep often enough it would put strain on the baby. Sending his son in shock within his body and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. It only happened once and he called the nurse to him right away. He found out that while he was studying he forgot to eat for the whole day and he hadn't slept in two and the baby was effected by that. He always made sure to carry a light snack around and to get plenty of rest since then.

When the door opened he opened his eyes and looked right at Dumbledore. He pulled on his binding again trying to get to the old man standing before him. The twinkling in the old man's eyes was driving him mad and all he wanted to do was hex him out of his house.

"I'm glad to see your awake Harry. Now time to see what we can do about that little abomination your carrying." Harry opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when a wand was raised to him and Dumbledore calmly said "Crucio."


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28:**

Harry's body ached. He was in so much pain but none of that registered with him because his only concern was his son. After a good ten minutes under the spell he was let go and left alone once again in the room. He could hear people talking out side of the door and he wanted nothing more than to hear what they were saying.

He had felt his magical shield go up right when the curse was cast at his body and thanked the gods that it did. He could feel his son moving around within him and he knew that he was alright for now. He couldn't help but think of the reasons why Dumbledore would want to hurt his child.

The next time the door opened it was Hermione and she had a tray of food with her. He spat out what ever she tried to put into his mouth until she gave up trying to feed him.

"Fine, let your child die faster. I don't care. I would rather just kill that thing inside you straight away but the Headmaster wants to see how long it will last." Hermione stated before she walked out of the room.

After several hours of silence the door opened for the third time, letting Ron in. Harry tried to scramble away from the red head as he came closer to the bed, but the damn binds wouldn't let him move. Ron ran his wand along the bump in his stomach before quietly saying a spell that cause Harry's body to convulse. There was no pain this time but he could tell that his baby was being effected by what ever it was the ass was doing.

"Stop. Please Stop. What are you doing to him. Get away." Harry was crying fully now, wanting his child to be safe.

"Let's see how long that thing can live through that. I think I'll keep that on for awhile." Ron said as he moved away from Harry, twirling his wand.

"What did you do. Make it stop." Harry tried as he felt his son start to slow his movements within him.

"Nifty little spell the Headmaster taught me that is. It drains the magic from a living thing slowly. The weaker the thing is the more it effect them, sometimes causing death." Ron laughed as Harry tried to bring his hand to his stomach to no avail.

"Ron, Please. I don't know what I ever did to you but why take it out on a defenseless unborn child?" Harry tried getting to Ron by guilt.

"Funny. I was always third best out of all of us. Now I can be number one here. After everything we did to try and get people afraid of you, they still love you. Then you go and shack up with not one but TWO Death Eaters and get knocked up by them and people still love you. If you don't have the power to turn into the next Dark Lord, that baby will, having three powerful fathers." Ron stated before he left, slamming the door behind him.

Harry was watching his stomach, threw his tears, as his son was slowing his movements. He didn't know what to do, his son was going to either loose his magic or die. He needed to get out of here, he needed to save his son. As he was about to close his eyes and try to will his magic to do something the door opened yet again. Dumbledore strode over and pointed his wand at his stomach before moving away.

"What did you do now?" Harry asked.

"I took Ron's spell off. Don't want to kill the brat yet."

"Why are you doing this. I heard Ron's demented reason, but why you?" Harry asked

"You got me disbanded from my post. I was all set to have the Magical world under my thumb, until you switched houses. I'm not going to let that spawn grow up and think it can run the world like you think you do." Dumbledore left him alone again.

Harry wasn't sure how long he was there for. The days and nights ran together since he didn't have a window in this room. They came in alone, never once together, each casting something different at him. He would have much rather preferred them killing him outright, or his child. He couldn't even think of what would be wrong with his son when this was all over. All he knew was he would be there and never leave.

Suddenly there was a loud noise coming from somewhere within his house and this made him on full alert. When he tried to move he screamed out in pain. He knew his son was in trouble, he hadn't eaten anything since he was tied up. Never knowing if the food they tried to give him was poisoned or not.

The door flew opened moments later and he felt the binds being removed. He looked up slowly, afraid of who he might see, and quickly let out the breath he was holding. Draco was leaning over him, ready to pick him up.

"Harry. We came as fast as we could when we figured out something was wrong. You weren't writing back or answering our calls." Draco lifted him from the bed and carried him down to the living room.

Harry saw Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione bound on the floor with Blaise and Ginny standing over them. He gasped out in pain when Draco placed him in one of the chairs before turning towards the others.

"Can I hurt them please. I'll take great pleasure in hurt my brother." Ginny said as she kicked Ron to the floor.

"NO. We are not going to be like that Ginny. We wait for the teachers to get here and have them deal with these three." Draco replied before pulling her away.

"Harry are you alright?" He looked up to see Ginny kneeling in front of him. He closed his eyes and leaned back into the chair and for the first time in however long he placed his hand on his stomach, letting the tears fall when he couldn't feel his son.

"Oh Harry." He heard before he felt Ginny stand up and yell at her brother.

"How could you do this to him. He stood by you all these years, even after you turned your back on his so many times. Your are a disgrace to our family and I hope father disowns you." She sent a bat bogey hex at him and then a stunner before Draco pulled her away again.

The Floo activated moments later, letting Severus and Minerva into the house. They both looked over the people in the room and moved quickly to call the Aurors to handle to ones tired up. Harry felt someone kneel down in front of him and place their hands over his on his stomach. He tried to push them away, not wanting anyone to touch his stomach, but they wouldn't move.

When he opened his eyes he saw Severus sitting there, with tears coming down his face. He didn't want the man to see him like this, didn't want him to feel sorry for him. Harry turned pleading eyes towards Draco and was grateful the boy came over.

"Severus, I think I'll bring him to Hogwarts now. Maybe he'll see you later." Draco said with sympathy in his voice as he picked Harry up. The last thing he saw before he was carried into the floo broke his heart. Severus was full out crying and he sat down in the now empty chair.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29:**

Harry was laying in the hospital wing crying after what the nurse had told him. He was alone and he liked it that way, his heart was beating fast and he felt like he was going to be sick. He only hoped she was right in her end assessment.

She had told him that the spell Ron had used on him amazingly enough didn't even touch his son. It targeted the shield around the baby and started to drain that. She thinks it was taken off right before it made it to the baby. Harry was slightly grateful to the Headmaster for taking it off when he did. She told him that the other spells and curses they used on Harry and the baby only did minimal damage because of said shield.

She cleared his heath and said everything was fine with him, but because of everything the baby had already gone through before and how sensitive it was to stress, she wasn't sure how he was going to do once he was born. She was afraid that he would have residual complications due to everything that happened. She couldn't tell the full extent of the stress related damage until he was due.

He also found out he had been help there for almost a month and was now just a little over eight months pregnant. Severus had come to visit him, but every time Harry pretended he was asleep. He didn't want to face the man right now. Draco had told him his father had come up when Harry was actually sleeping and Harry was thankful he didn't have to fake it with him.

He had to sit in the hospital wing for a week before he was allowed to leave, with strict instructions to stay in the castle. So he re-joined his friends in their room and was glad when he found out Theo was no longer in there. They were afraid he would blow up and try something so they told him to move somewhere else.

Harry was sitting in the Common Room while every one else was in class when Severus showed up. The man said nothing as he walked over to him, dropped down on his knees and grabbed Harry's face in his hands. Harry went to say something but was cut off when Severus kissed him. He felt himself drawn forwards on the couch so he was completely touching the other man and couldn't help but moan.

"I am never letting you go again little one. I can't believe you even left in the first place with out telling me. I love you and you had me so scared." Harry's eyes grew wide as he sat back and looked at the man. "What?" Severus asked.

"You said you love me. You've never said that before." Severus started laughing making Harry try to push him away.

"Silly little one. I thought I showed you perfectly well that I love you. I am sorry I never said it before but don't ever doubt it.

"Oh Severus. I love you too." Harry threw his arms around the man neck and kissed him.

"I do to you know. I love you." Harry jumped back and stared over at the voice in shock.

"I know I wasn't around before, and I am so so sorry Harry. I hope you can forgive me but I do love you too." Harry didn't know what to saw when he saw Lucius standing there confessing his love for him.

The blonde quickly made his way over to Harry and lifted him up into his arms and kissed him with so much passion, Harry felt his knees buckle. He had missed these lips on his and this body pressed against him. Lucius slowly pulled back and looked in between them at Harry's stomach. Harry tried to pull away when he saw a strange look on the other mans face, but Lucius stopped him by places his hands on each side of his stomach.

"My baby boy. I missed so much already and I don't ever want to miss anything ever again." Lucius looked into Harry's eyes before he spoke again. "I'm sorry I freaked out. I was so scared that something would happen to the baby I didn't want to get to close just to have it ripped away from me. I feel like what happened to the two of you is my fault for not being there with you. I will never let that happen again if you will only forgive me."

"I don't really know what to say. I love you Lucius but you hurt me by pushing me away. Right now all I am worried about is if my son is going to be alright. I want the both of you there when he decides he wants to come out. I just don't know about all the rest." Harry hung his head, not wanting to see the hurt and disappointment on their faces.

He figured if he just pushed them away now, like Lucius did to him, then he wouldn't be hurt when they decided to leave later. He knew that if his son was born without magic or if there was anything else wrong, or Merlin forbid he died, they would not want anything to do with him any longer.

It was his fault that these things happened after all. He should have stayed at the school and not to his house, where he allowed his child to get hurt. He looked between the two men and moved as quickly as he could to his room. Before he made it there the men both spoke.

"We love you Harry and will give you the time you need, but we will not let you get away that easily." Severus stated before he turned around and waited for Lucius.

"I will be around everyday, I won't take no for an answer. I have a lot to catch up on and I will not be kept from anything else." Harry stood there with his hand on the handle as he watch the two men he loved walk away.

A month later and Harry was waiting for the moment his son would decide to want to show himself to the world. He sat back and thought of everything that had happened since he came back to the school. Lucius kept to his word and came by everyday for meals, so they could talk and Lucius could learn everything that he had missed out on. He remembered one particular night when Harry was about to go to bed that Lucius stopped him.

He had found himself in Lucius arms as the man kissed him senseless. Harry couldn't help but wrap his arms around the mans waits and pull him as close to his body as he could. Lucius quickly lifted him up and carried him into his room and gently placed him on his bed. Harry watched as the blonde turned around and flicked his wand towards the door, casting a locking and silencing spell on it, then turned back around and spells all their clothes off.

"By god's your Gorgeous." Lucius said before he attacked his mouth once again.

As Harry was giving himself away to the sensations of Lucius body rubbing against his and his mouth engulfing him, Lucius pulled away to make his way down Harry's body.

The man stopped at Harry's stomach and rained small, gentle kissing along the whole thing.

"I'm never going to miss out on anything to do with this boy ever again." Harry smiled as he heard this and gasped out a moan as Lucius made his way to his cock and took it all in, in one motion. Harry brought his hands down and wrapped them into Lucius' silky long hair.

Before he had a chance to grab tightly onto the hair, Lucius moved further down and Harry felt the wetness of his tongue at his entrance.

"Ah God.. Lucius.. Been too Long…AHHHH. Stop teasing. Want…Need…Now." Harry spat out as best he could with Lucius teasing his ass. He heard the other man chuckle before he moved back up his body.

As Lucius leaned down to kiss him he felt the man's large cock breach his entrance, making him buck down to take him in faster. The feeling of being filled was incredible, especially with being even more sensitive because of the pregnancy.

Lucius moved fast and hard within him, never failing to hit his sweet spot with each thrust. Harry brought his hands around to the others mans back and clawed his nails down his back until he reached his ass, and pulled him in even further.

"Not going to last. Need to come." Harry yelled out as he felt himself coming closer and closer to the edge. He felt Lucius wrap his hand around his cock and begin to pump in time with his thrusts and this drove Harry over that edge. His muscles clamped down around Lucius cock as he sprayed all over the mans hands and his own chest.

As Lucius started to cum he leaned down and licked Harry's cum off his chest ending with a hard bite to one of his nipples making him cry out in pleasure. When they were both done Lucius rolled off the top off Harry and wrapped his arm around him.

"I love you Harry, please never forget that. I also love this little one here too." Lucius said as he placed his other hand on top of Harry's stomach before falling to sleep.

As Harry was finished remembering that night with a smile, his stomach started to give off sharp pains. He knew it was time and his son was ready to come out. Before he even thought about trying to move he quickly grabbed his wand and sent off a message to the other fathers.


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30:**

Harry was screaming in pain as his contractions were ripping throughout his body. He held a hand of each of his lovers, squeezing as tightly as he could. The nurse informed him that she would be putting him to sleep when it was time to bring his son out. He didn't like the knowledge of not being awake but he knew it was for the best for both himself and his son.

As he looked up to his lovers, neither one was looking at him, they both held each others gaze, like he wasn't even there. He saw the love in their eyes shining for each other and felt like he was the one intruding on a special moment, instead of the other way around.

The nurse came over and told him it was time, he nodded his head and laid back against the pillows. He looked up, hoping the two men were looking at him, but wasn't surprised when they weren't. The room started to go dark and he knew the next time he woke up he would see his baby.

As he started to come to he heard soft voices talking on the other side of the room, he thought maybe it was his lovers looking over their child but it wasn't. The nurse and Headmistress were standing over a little crib, cooing down at what he knew was his son.

"Hello." He spoke and tried not to laugh when both women jumped.

"Oh Harry you are awake. I'm glad. You lost some blood but I was able to give you a replenishing potion. How are you feeling?" The nurse asked walking over.

"Fine." Harry looked around once again thinking he may have missed seeing his lovers in the room. His heart dropped when he figured out his sight wasn't wrong, that they weren't there.

"Would you like to hold your son now?" The nurse asked.

"Is he alright? Was there any problems due to the spells?" He asked worry laced into his words.

"He is fine right now. There doesn't seem to be anything wrong. We checked his magic and he has it." She smiled as she brought his son over from the crib.

Harry looked down into his arms when his son was placed in them. He couldn't help but notice he was perfect. His hair was a light tuft of black, which could be from him, so he didn't rule out Lucius being the other father just yet. When his son opened his eyes, Harry felt his breath catch. He had never seen anything like it before, one of his eyes was a cloudy silver color and the other was black.

"How? How does he have two colored eyes?" Harry asked trying not to sound too shocked.

"Well, we tested that on him too. We know who is other father is, would you like to know." Harry shook his head yes in response. He really wanted to know, slightly hoping it was Severus.

"Well, because of how powerful you are and your partners, he has three fathers. Yes the DNA of all three of you are running around in that little bundle. So he is really a Snape-Malfoy-Potter." She smiled for a moment before she saw the depressed look on Harry's face.

"What's wrong Harry?" Minerva asked coming up to his side.

"Did you tell them this? Do they know?" He asked still looking down at his son.

"Yes they had the right to know." The nurse responded, jumping back as Harry sat up straighter in the bed.

He now knew why they weren't there by his side, or at least with their son. Lucius now knew he was one of the fathers and couldn't deal with it. He may have been able to if Severus was the only other father but not when he was too. Severus was probably by his side and where he wanted to be. Harry felt the tears prickling behind his eyes as he held his son tightly to his chest, trying to calm himself down.

"What are you going to name him Harry?" Minerva asked placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I…. Conner James…. Yes… Conner James Snape-Malfoy Potter." He said smiling down at the boy.

"That is a great name. I'm sure Severus and Lucius will love it." Harry's head snapped up to look at Minerva when she said this.

"It's not for them. It's for him to know where he has come from. He will always know who his fathers are, even if…." He trailed off not really wanting to think about the other two men not wanting anything to do with such a beautiful child.

"Can I be left alone please." He asked not looking up when the two women left.

"Well Conner it's just the two of us now." Harry slowly walked his son back to his crib and placed him within it. Gently running his finger in his black hair until he fell asleep.

Harry decided to go to bed himself, he was still slightly tired from everything. He was hoping when he awoke again his lovers would be in the room, waiting to see him. He drifted of into dreams of his life with all four of them being happy, living in a nice house with a big yard for Conner to run around in and learn how to fly a broom.

He wasn't sure how long he was out for but he awoke to the crying of his son. When he opened his eyes he was so sure his lovers would be there, that when he didn't see them his heart sank yet again. It was now another day and still they hadn't been by.

At the end of the week when he was finally able to leave the hospital wing with Conner his spirits still were not risen. The men he loved still hadn't been by to see him, which didn't hurt as much as them not coming to see Conner. He thought maybe if he brought Conner down to them, they wouldn't turn him away.

The walk down to Lucius' rooms was agonizingly slow. He started to get second thoughts as he came around the corner and saw Draco leaving his fathers rooms. Harry stayed hidden behind a suit of armor as he watched Draco say goodbye to his father and a hand reached out to crab the man back into the room. His feet disobeyed him, carrying him to right outside the door. All he could think when he was standing there was, couldn't they ever remember to shut the thing all the way.

He sat at the door the whole time the two of them undressed each other and proceeded to make love. They looked perfect together, light against dark, two equally striking men. There was nothing hurried or frantic about anything they were doing and Harry felt like he had no place between the two of them. When they were finished they looked at each other with such love in their eyes, it hurt Harry to see it. He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard them start to talk.

"We have to go up and see them now. It's been a week and we don't even know our sons name?" He heard Severus say and then saw Lucius turn to face the other man.

"I know. Alright. I'm just afraid. I don't know if I can do this." Harry was really sick of hearing them talking now and threw the door open, making the two men in the room jump apart.

"His name is CONNER. Not like I think either of you have the right to know this any longer. You have nothing to be afraid of Lucius because you will have nothing to do with him, or you Severus." Harry put his hand up that wasn't holding his son, when he saw the two men start to walk towards them. "NO. Stay away from me. I needed you up there this past week and all you are doing is staying here in this room and what, FUCKING each other. Well have fun." Harry turned around and quickly made his way to his room to pack, ignoring Draco's pleading questions the whole time.

Moments later Harry found himself entering the floo and taking off for the leaky cauldron before he went in search of someplace else more suitable for himself and his son. He needed time away from the two men that he loved, he needed time to move on.


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31:**

Harry was just about to pull his hair out. Six month old Conner was screaming his head off in his crib. Harry had tried everything, feeding, changing, playing, walking around and bouncing him on his shoulder, flying him around the back yard, but nothing was working to calm his son down. He sat down in the rocking chair he had situated across from the crib and placed his head in his hands, letting the tears fall out.

The last six months have been hard on him being alone with Conner. Shortly after they left Hogwarts, Harry found a nice little place in the country, away from the hustle and bustle of spying eyes. He thought often about Severus and Lucius and what they may have been doing. Every time he looked into his sons eyes he would see his lovers behind them.

He would go into bouts of depression, sitting anywhere he was standing and just cry. It seemed at first anything and everything would set him off. Then it was everything that held any type of sentiment to his lovers. Now it was when ever his son wouldn't stop crying or at night when he was sitting alone and trying to figure out why this was happening to him. He always tried to figure out what he ever did to deserve this.

Finally Conner seemed to be calming down as he laid on the bed and stuck his thumb into his mouth. Harry hated when he did that, but it was about the only thing his son did that would calm himself down. He waited until he knew he was completely asleep before he left the room and went to rest in the living room.

He barley ever made it into his own room at night, often falling asleep on the couch. When ever he would end up in his bed he would have dreams of his lovers and he was trying to move on.

For the next six month Harry just padded around his house with his son crawling behind him and tried to think of ways to get out of the house without people knowing it was him. He was getting tired of sitting here all the time and he was pretty sure his son would love to be around other kids.

So right before Conner's first birthday he decided to take him to one of the parks he knew was right down the street. He changed both of their hair colors to a more shady brown and made his sons eyes both blue. He still wasn't used to seeing two different colors in his sons eyes.

Harry placed his son on the ground at the park and watched him take off towards the other kids playing in the grass. He laughed at seeing the smile on his little face as he sat on the bench a few feet away. His mind roamed off when he saw a couple of men standing on the other side of the park and he quickly looked back towards his son.

He stood quickly where he was and ran over when he saw a red-headed person standing right behind Conner. With out thinking he pulled his wand out but he wasn't fast enough. Right before his eyes the person grabbed Conner from the ground and as the boy started screaming, apperated on the spot.

Harry stood frozen in the spot he was in and frantically looked around at the other people that were there. Snapping out of his trance he apperated himself back to his house. He started to frantically run around his house, thinking maybe he was just dreaming that his son was actually just taken from him.

Finally giving up he decided he needed to get some help. He ended up going back to the last place he wanted to return, Hogwarts. As he stood just outside the gates to the school, he looked up and hoped that the two men he wanted to avoid would not still be there. It was a year later after all.

Once he found him self standing out side of the Headmistress room he knocked. Waiting for her to answer the door was the hardest thing he had to do in over a year. When the door opened it wasn't Minerva that answered the door, and Harry wanted to run away when he locked eyes with Severus.

"Harry, my god." Severus moved forward fast and enveloped Harry in his arms.

"Please let me go. I'm looking for the Headmistress." Harry said coldly as he stepped back.

"She retired at the end of last year. I am the new Headmaster now." Severus said looking intently at Harry.

"Oh wonderful, I'm sorry I wasted your time. I'll go somewhere else." Harry went to turn around before he lost all control of his emotions but Severus grabbed his arms and pulled him into his office.

"What is wrong. Why are you crying little one?" Severus asked as he brushed the tears away from Harry's face.

"Conner. She took Conner." Harry broke down against his will and cried into the mans chest. Completely loosing everything when he felt Severus' arms wrap tightly around him.

"Our son? Who took him Harry. Tell me." Severus lifted Harry's face so he could look into his eyes.

"Molly. She took him from the park, right in front of me. Oh god please get him back." Harry pleased.

"I will get him back for you love. I promise." Harry pulled away, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Don't promise. Don't ever make any promises to me Severus."

"Harry we searched for you, have never stopped. We're sorry we didn't go to you after Conner was born. Lucius was scared and I was trying to get him to not be. We both love you Harry. Please just listen to."

"No. I only came here for help to find my son. After that just pretend I never cam back." Harry jumped back when he heard the door open and saw Lucius walk into the room. The man stopped short when he saw Harry and quickly walked over to embrace him.

"My god you here. This isn't a dream is it Severus. This is really our Harry?" Lucius pulled back and looked into Harry's eyes only to see hate and anger staring at him.

"Yes it is him. Conner was taken by Molly and I told him we would find him."

"WHAT. Our son was taken by that bitch. Let's go get him back now." Harry was so confused on both the men calling Conner their son. He thought they didn't want anything to do with him.

He suddenly felt him self being led out of the school by a very pissed of Lucius and he couldn't find it within him to protest. He always thought that Lucius was gorgeous when he was pissed and authorative. Harry shook his head clear as they made it past the gates and Lucius grabbed him close to his body before apperating to the Burrow.

Harry stood outside of the lopsided house with Severus and Lucius and suddenly felt worried for his son. He was scared he was going to loose the last person he had in his life and he started to rush forward before Lucius grabbed his arm and held him back.

"The wards around the house won't let us pass. We need to bring them down first." Lucius pointed out to a now red faced Harry.

Harry took his wand out an pointed it towards the wards along side the two men and smiled when he felt them break under there control. When the last of the wards broke Harry looked to both sides of him and bolted towards the house. He could hear his sone crying with in the walls of the house and wanted nothing more then to have his son back in his arms.

As he flung the door open he frantically looked around for Conner, but saw him no where on the first floor of the house. Making his was around the rooms he finally made it to the stairs and slowly climbed them to the second floor. He came outside the door that the crying was coming from and threw it open, his mouth drop open when he noticed Molly wasn't alone.


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32:**

Harry was standing just inside one of the bedrooms in the upstairs of the burrow, staring openmouthed, at the people in the room with his son. Conner was sitting in the middle of the floor, screaming, until he saw his father standing in the doorway. His little arms flew into the air towards him, signaling for him to pick him up.

He wanted to go to his son badly, but knew if he stepped foot into the room the three people standing in there would kill him. He looked from one person to the other and saw the identical hated on their faces.

"Well, didn't expect you here so soon, but now you can watch your son die." The person who spoke moved closer to Conner and Harry quickly threw a spell at him, throwing him against a wall.

"Leave my son alone. He never did anything to you." Harry screamed.

"No but with the power he has running in his blood, he needs to be taken care of now." Molly stated with her want pointed towards him. Harry looked around for Severus and Lucius and was disappointed when he didn't see them anywhere.

"I know why you are doing this Molly and you Percy, revenge of some kind for Ron. I just don't understand why you are doing this." He said as he looked towards the boy getting off the floor.

"Well, you tossed me away like yesterday's trash and made a fool out of me in front of everyone in the Great Hall. Do you really think I would let you get away with that, oh yeah, you got my father sent to Azkaban and my mother killed. Does that answer your question?" Harry shook his head at the announcement.

"I didn't get your mother killed or your father sent away, Voldemort did. They followed a maniac, so don't blame me. Is that the only reason you wanted to date me in the first place Theo? I knew there was something wrong with you." Harry laughed at the boy now standing in front of him. Harry knew that was a bad idea because the next thing he saw wanted to make him sick. Theo turned around and picked Conner up and cast a spell on his son, making him scream.

"Fuck. Let him go." Harry dashed forward, grabbing his son out of Theo grasp and shielding him from a curse, taking the brunt of it himself.

He felt the three psychopaths in the room crowding around him, all wands pointed on his back, and he knew he was going to die. Just when he heard them start to say the curses they were going to use, all three were flung away.

Harry peaked around his shoulder and saw Severus and Lucius standing in the door like two knights coming to protect him. He was never to grateful to be wrong about the men as he was now. He thought when he didn't see them that they took off, and left him and his son to die.

He slowly stood up and pulled his son close to his chest, still trying to protect him even though his saw the three culprits tied on the floor. He nodded to Severus and Lucius and apperated to just out side of Hogwarts. His feet carried him straight to the hospital wing, all thoughts on his son and his little shaking body.

"Madam…Madam I need help please." He yelled as he entered the room and watched as the nurse flew out of her office.

"Oh Harry. What is wrong?" She asked looking over at him.

"It's Conner. He was hit by a stinging hex. Please check him." He asked as he placed his son on one of the beds. The nurse looked him over and gave the little boy some potions to calm him down and make him go to sleep.

"Is he going to be alright?" Harry asked just when Severus and Lucius made it into the room and over to them.

"He was in shock. Poor little guy, but he will be alright when he wakes up." The nurse replied as she walked past and patted him on the shoulder, leaning in to whisper in his hear, "Make up with them, they have been lost with out you Harry."

Harry turned back to his son and ran his hand threw his hair. Tears started to run down his face as he thought of the danger he placed his son in. He couldn't help but think of how stupid he was for leaving the castle once again, leaving the safety of these walls and the two men standing behind him.

"Harry. He is going to be alright. Don't you think it is best you rest now?" He heard Severus saying as a hand rested on his shoulder.

"NO. We need to talk, please." Harry stated he wanted to get everything out in the open once and for all.

"Of course Harry, what ever you want." Lucius smiled as he pulled a chair over, pulling Harry into his lap.

"I left because….because I was afraid of loosing the both of you when you found out Conner was both your son. Lucius I know you didn't want any more children, Draco is grown and you didn't want to have to raise another one. Severus I know that no matter what you would stick by Lucius and my son and I would have been left out in the cold either way. I feel as though I was just something you both wanted to play with on the side and didn't actually, truly hold any feelings for me. I'm sorry for taking Conner away and if by any chance you do want something to do with him, you have the right," Harry hung his head, wishing he wasn't so emotional right now. His face was lifted to the very angry face of Lucius and he tried to stand up off the mans lap.

"STAY. What you just said showed me that you have heard conversations that were meant only for Severus and I. I am sorry if they gave you the wrong impression Harry, but you don't know the whole thing. I, along with Severus, have grown to love you and when you took Our son away we were hurt. We do want to be in Conner's life, but with you in it s well, by our sides. I may not have always been there when you needed me, but you have to remember I am not one to show my emotions on my sleeve, that was what I was hoping Severus would be here for. Just always remember I will be here for you and if I am not there, track me down and tie me up, smack me around, but you have to let me know." Lucius placed a kiss to Harry mouth and smiled as Harry opened up for him. He kept it short because he knew Severus wanted his turn to speak as well.

"Harry, I know you may have thought that I would stand by Lucius no matter what, but I have told him before that I would be with you and Our son. I told him he needed to get over his irrational fear or he would loose the both of us. I would never have left your side. When you took Conner away I was broken, I needed the both of you here with me and you weren't. Never take him or you away from us like that again. I love you Harry and I had hoped I had showed that before but apparently not. I will do my best to make sure you know that. I will also help you tie this idiot up when ever you need reassurance from him." Severus walked over and pulled Harry's face to his and kissed him passionately for a few moments.

Harry couldn't believe how wrong he was about these two men, and he didn't want to waste any more time away from them. He looked over towards his sleeping son and couldn't wait for him to get to know his other fathers, he would be very happy and loved boy.


	34. Chapter 33

**A/N: Well this is the last chapter for this story. I have posted the Prologue for my new chapter Everything was a lie. I hope some of you will go over and read that one as well. Today is my sons birthday so once I have posted this there will be no new chapters put up today for the new story. I have loved reading the reviews for this and am happy with the results. Thanks again to all of you. Now enjoy.**

**Chapter 33:**

It has been a month since Conner's kidnapping and Harry was starting to feel better about himself. His self confidence was rising again an he was slowly not feeling depressed every day. He was thankful for his talk with Severus and Lucius and was overjoyed with having them as his lovers and partners again.

Everyone that had hurt him and Conner were not rotting away in Azkaban, letting him have a little peace of mind. He felt bad for those who wanted to follow closely to what Dumbledore had said and was just glad that he could start to move on.

Conner quickly grew to love his other fathers and rarely wanted them to be out of his sight. It was like he knew he missed so much of their time and wanted to make up for it. Watching the men play with Conner was always the best part of his day.

That night when Harry put his son down to sleep he was ambushed by two sets of arms wrapping around him on his way out of the room. He relaxed against them as he felt himself being led towards the bedroom. Lucius let him go first, crawling backwards on the bed in absolutely nothing.

Harry felt himself grow hard instantly at just seeing Lucius in all of his glory and thinking of Severus' naked body still pressed up against his back. His clothes were vanished and he was lifted into Severus' arms and laid out, back against Lucius, on the bed.

He felt gentle nips and licks to his neck as he watched Severus crawl up the bed and suck his cock into his mouth, he had missed this so much. He closed his eyes and let himself be taken by the sensations the men were sending throughout his body.

Just when he felt like he was going to explode within Severus' mouth the man pulled away, slowly flipping Harry over as Lucius moved off the bed. Severus laid himself out underneath Harry and pulled his head down so he could swallow the mans own cock. As he was festing off the offered snack he felt the slippery wetness of Lucius tongue at his entrance.

The man was preparing him for his cock and Harry was shacking in anticipation. He wanted nothing more than to feel Lucius within him yet again and was granted his wish moments later when Lucius pulled his face away from his ass and lined his cock up behind him.

Harry removed his face from Severus' cock so he could speak for a moment. "Please, Hard and Fast. Been waiting to long for this." He heard Lucius laugh just before he plunged balls deep into him.

Their movements were frantic and with need, they all had gone on long enough without each other and didn't want to take anything slow. Once they all exploded in and on each other they collapsed in a heap of limps.

Harry stayed awake for minutes after the two men fell asleep so he could look upon the both of them. Happy that they were finally back together and vowing that he would never let anything come between them again. This is where him and his son belonged, with these two very different men.

**A/N: I hope that everyone liked this. I wanted a happy ending, I have been asked about a chapter involving the trial for those who hurt Harry but I wasn't sure how that would go, since they all basically explained why they did it within the chapters they were in. Thanks again for reading. **


End file.
